Amber Sunrise
by Kate7950
Summary: As far as Peri Lorenzi was concerned, the Empire and the darkness that has plagued Eos had taken enough away from her these seven odd years. Resigned to her fate in life, a chance encounter with a hunter seems to possibly change what she thought was her lot in life. Rated T for now, may up the rating later.
1. Prologue

****A/N: So this is an idea I had about how Gladio met his girlfriend during the seven years of darkness. It will switch point of views but as of right now it will be one chapter at a time from one's perspective. As always, let me know what you think.****

Rain…the Astrals sure had a funny way of setting the mood. As if the never ending darkness wasn't enough a storm had rolled in unexpectedly, down pouring on the young woman, soaking her long chestnut colored brown hair to its roots as she carried the last box to the waiting truck, away from Hunter HQ. With her calloused hands she tied the last string of the tarp covering the load before sighing as she turned her attention to the older man approaching her, the clack of his cane being heard through out Meldacio.

"Peri sweetheart are you sure you want to do this? With the increase in demons sightings since this blasted darkness came about I am sure they could use your help more than I can." he said placing his worn hand on her shoulder.

Peri sighed, shaking her head. At twenty one years old she had lived more life than most people her age in the span of three years.

"Daddy I made up my mind awhile ago, there is nothing left for me here anymore…I'm coming home to Lestallum. Besides, Dave understands you need my help now and…" she began to respond before the older man cut her off.

"Now Peri you know that's not true…I have your sister and…" the older man interjected before she stopped him.

"Sera is only sixteen dad…I can't have her taking care of you all alone like that…she's barely grown up herself and is still in school. You need someone to help with the bar. Besides, I heard the Power Plant is looking for people to help keep the lights on…" Peri tried to reason.

The older man sighed, realizing he wasn't going to win this battle "Alright hun, but we better get a move on before it gets too late. I don't like leaving your sister alone for too long in times like these."

Peri nodded, her crystal blue eyes shinning in the artificial light as she went to get into the passenger seat of the truck. Just as she was about to get in she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Hey, Lorenzi wait a second!" a male voice with a southern drawl yelled out to her.

Peri looked up to see Dave running towards her, a dog tag dangling in his grasp.

Out of breath Dave wiped his brow in the rain and nodded at both of them "Long time no see Frank…never thought I'd ever see you again 'round these parts."

The older man laughed "Well can't say I don't miss the place. Besides, every mans daughter needs her daddy sometime."

Dave nodded in agreement "Well good to see you either way. When Peri told me what happened she had my full support in whatever she decided to do."

"You've always been one of the good ones Dave. Now before my daughter and I catch cold, what you need to tell us before we head off." Frank said with a smirk.

Dave nodded before turning to Peri "Right…I, wanted to give you this…one of the boys found it mixed up with some supplies from that night. I, know Ollie would have wanted you to have it."

Peri gave a small sigh as she took the dog tag from Dave and fastened it around her neck with the other two that hung from her, a reminder of where she had been and what she had lost.

"Thanks…I appreciate it really." Peri said somberly.

Dave gave her a small smile before giving her shoulder a pat "If you ever change your mind, you're always welcome back. The hunters will welcome you with open arms."

Peri nodded "I know…thank you Dave, for everything…"

"And you will always have my thanks for taking care of her all this time…Felix too." Frank said clutching his cane.

"It was no trouble at all. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get some of the newbies up to speed on how we do things round here. Don't be a stranger now!" Dave said before walking back towards Hunter HQ.

Peri couldn't help but watch as Dave walked back towards headquarters. There, in the distance was a small group of young men, dressed in all black, lightly conversing under the over pass. As Peri looked closely she couldn't help but one of the men had deep scars running along his face, across his forehead and along one of his amber colored eyes.

 _ _I wonder how he got those scars…__

Peri suddenly snapped out of her trance as she heard her father call for her from inside the truck.

"Come on now Peri girl we gotta get back to the city." he said signaling her.

Peri gave him a small smile as she turned towards him and hopped into the truck. As the truck pulled away Peri couldn't help but watch Hunter HQ, her home of the last three years, fade into the distance and soon to become all but a memory of a time before the world had gone to hell.


	2. Chance Encounters of the Demon Kind

****Seven Years Later…****

Peri groaned as she hit her alarm clock for the umpteenth time that morning. Could it be morning already? She felt like she had just gotten home and fell asleep. Before she could begrudgingly force herself up she felt a pillow hit herself in the face. Frowning Peri threw the pillow back in the direction it came, forcing herself to sit up.

"Sera what the hell?!" she yelled as she rubbed her eyes open.

The young woman in the bed across the roam waved her off as she turned over, her dirty blonde hair sprawling out of the covers over her head.

"Quit screwing around and get up before that stupid alarm goes off again." Sera said from under the covers.

Peri rolled her eyes as she swung her legs over the side of her bed and got up with a stretch

She quickly marched out of the room and down the hall to take a quick shower before starting her day. With a quick dry of her hair she threw on her EXINERIS uniform and tied her long brown hair into a pony tail as she made her way down the hallway. As she rounded the corner to the kitchen she stopped in the doorway, shaking her head at the sight before her.

Frank Lorenzi looked up from his position at the stove and gave her a wave "Hey there darlin' have some time for some flap jacks?"

"Dad you know you shouldn't be on your feet for this long…I could have handled breakfast." Peri said protectively as she raced over and grabbed the plate from him.

"Now, now. Old mans got to get his feet wet every now and then…just sit down and eat your fill." Frank said waiving her off.

"Do I need to tell Sera to chain you to a booth when you stop by the tavern?" Peri said as she dug into her meal.

Frank chuckled "No need to worry bout that. She keeps an eye on me well and good. I'm not stopping by today anyways. Sera insists today will be a slow day."

"As far as you're concerned old man, everyday is a slow day." Peri continued as she shoveled the food in her mouth.

Soon she looked up to see she was running late and quickly drank her coffee before giving her father a kiss goodbye and heading out the door.

She couldn't help but be protective of the older man, he and her younger sister Sera were the only family she had left in this messed up world. The empire and the darkness had taken away so many close to her…she would be damned if she lost another.

For the last six and half years she had been working as an engineer at the power plant. It brought in good money and afforded herself to be able to provide for their decent apartment in the less densely populated areas of the city for her father and sister.

It wasn't like hunting, but it was enough in a world that can take away so much at any given time. But from time to time the power plant would attract near by demons, and Holly wouldn't hesitate to have her put her hunting skills to use. Said it saved her the bother and expense of dispatching a hunter from HQ.

Normally it wasn't a hard task for her to take out the offenders, but today an extra strong demon colony had made their way to the power plant, and she would be lying to herself if it wasn't giving her a run for her money.

Peri grunted as she held herself up by her sword handle "Damn it Holly I'm fine I don't need back up!"

 _ _Stop that nonsense. You're overwhelmed and I am not about to let this power plant or one of my best engineers go down like this. I sent an experienced hunter in, he should be there soon.__ She heard Holly say over the radio.

"I'm fine they just caught me off guard I…" before she could finish her statement she looked up to see a large figure in a power plant suit holding a great sword over his shoulder with his hand out waiting for her to take it.

Peri growled as she begrudgingly took the hunters hand "I guess you're my back up…"

"Gee don't act so happy to see me…" the hunter said letting go of her hand.

"Whatever I didn't ask for help….I can handle this." Peri barked back at him.

The hunter twirled his hand around showing the hoards of demons cackling at them "Clearly now come on, we gotta clear these suckers out before they over take the place…then we'd all really be screwed."

With that the hunter charged forth taking out the first group of demons that lay a head.

Peri shook her head as she re-positioned her sword "Show off…"

With that she charged forth, joining him in their fight to take back the plant.

About an hour later the two emerged from the plant the a resounding cheer from the on looking employees. Peri quickly removed her head gear and charged up to Holly, who was standing off to the side with a relieved look on her face.

"What the hell was that?! I told you I didn't need backup!" Peri yelled as she came to a stop at the gate.

"Come on now don't be like that, I had to send someone in. It was too much…" Holly said trying to reason.

"I was fine…I have been handling the demons fine by myself all this time!" Peri yelled back.

"Not a swarm of them like this Lorenzi! Come on be logical about this." Holly barked back.

Peri frowned crossing her arms "Whatever it's done."

Holly shook her head "Listen kid why don't you take the rest of the day off…I think you deserve it….and the last thing I need is to have one of my best engineers burn out."

"Holly I'm fine…I still have three hours left and…" Peri said trying to reason.

"I'll pay you don't worry…you've been workin for me for a long time. I prolly owe yah anyways with all the extra over time you put in." Holly said with a smile.

Peri gave a heavy sigh "Fine…"

Holly gave her a pat on the back before sending her on her way. In a huff Peri untied her hair tie and marched towards the south west corner of Lestallum, back to her family home.

"Ridicules…I could have handled those demons myself…" she mumbled as she continued her journey.

"Hey! Hey wait up!" she heard a deep voice yell behind her.

Peri stopped and turned behind her to see the 'hunter' who had been sent in to help her running towards her. As he got closer she couldn't help but notice his long dark brown hair and prominent scars across his forehead and eye. For a moment she had a sense of dejavu as if she played this scene out before.

 _ _Where have I seen him before__ …

As he caught up to her he let out a breath "Man you're fast…"

Peri rolled her eyes before turning away from him "What do you want? Come to boast in your victory?"

The hunter frowned and crossed his muscular arms. She couldn't help but notice the large tattoo's that painted both of his arms.

"Hey, you were in a bad way there before I showed up. If anything you should be thanking Holly for sending me in there!" he growled.

Peri shook her head "What do you want me to do grovel at your feet or something?! Because if that's what you're expecting you've picked the wrong person to…"

"You think this is a pride thing? I came all the way over here to tell you that you got some real damn potential! I ain't never seen a civilian girl fight like that." He barked at her.

Peri rolled her eyes and turned around to walk away waving him off. Before she got too far he grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn around.

"Hey what's your…" before he could finish Peri yanked her arm away and quickly returned her journey back to her home.

The hunter looked on as she walked away once more shaking his head at the sight "Man…what's her deal.."

Peri huffed as she made her way in to her family's apartment. Slamming the door she threw her keys on the small tablet by the door before making her way into the living room.

"Peri hunnie is that you?" she heard her father say from the kitchen.

Peri looked over to see his cane propped up against he couch and sighed as she grabbed it.

"Dad you know you shouldn't be walking around without your cane." she said as she entered the kitchen.

Frank looked up from the sandwich he was making and smiled at his eldest daughter "Now, now I'm fine. It's only one room away."

"But dad your back and…" Peri continued but he cut her off.

"Is fine when I'm not putting too much strain on it." he said as he cut his sandwich down the middle.

Her father for the last several years had been steadily declining in health. Frank Lorenzi, a once proud and skilled hunter, could barely stand now most days without the aide of his cane. Even after his retirement, running the tavern in town had taken it's tole. The popular bar was now being run by her younger sister, with herself helping out on her days off. The bar was her family's livelihood for the last fifteen years and there was no way she and her sister we going to let it fail.

"What are you doin' home so early sweetheart? I heard over the radio there was some trouble again at the plant." Frank continued as he dug into his meal.

Peri sighed "Holly sent me home. Said I needed a break or whatever after the demons were cleared out."

"Well…she's not wrong. You've been workin' yourself to the bone these last few months." he said to her.

"Dad I don't need a break. And can you believe she called in a hunter to clear out the daemons with me?! I've never needed help before. It's insane." Peri ranted.

Frank sighed as he set his sandwich down "Peri I am sure she had her reasons."

"And that jerk had the nerve to come up to me after to say what __great__ potential I had. Potential? Please…I bet I could run circles around him given the chance." she continue.

"Now there is nothin' wrong with taking a compliment every now and again. Peri…I know it's been hard for yah ever since you lost Felix and Ollie. But I think it might do you some good to be more social towards others you know? I worry bout you." he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Peri sighed before handing her father his cane "I worry about you too you know. Why do you think I took the job at the power plant seven years ago?"

"Now, now we would have managed. You could of kept huntin. I know Dave would have liked it if you stayed." Frank said with a smile.

"I know…but dad you know I couldn't." Peri replied.

"Well either way, why don't you relax for the rest of the day. Tomorrow's a new day as they say." Frank suggested.

"Right…" Peri said taking her leave and making her way towards her bedroom.

She sighed as she closed the door to the small room. Decorated with various photos of her friends and family she shrugged her EXINERIS jacket off and placed it on the desk chair between her and Sera's beds. She huffed as she flopped down on her mattress.

"Some nerve that guy had…" she mumbled to herself as she stared at the ceiling.

Soon her eyes wandered to the two dog tags that hung by her bedside. Peri slowly got up and took them from her bedside, careful not to drop the diamond ring that dangled from one of them. She silently looked down at them reading their inscriptions like a prayer.

 _ _Felix Lorenzi…Oliver Ramsung…if found please return to Meldacio Hunter HQ.__

Peri groaned as she held the dog tags close to her "When you guys were still around…everything was so much simpler…every day was an adventure. Stupid empire…stupid darkness…taking everything good in life away."

As she rolled over her mind couldn't help but wander back to the hunter she had met earlier. She couldn't shake the feeling that their meeting today was just the beginning of something much bigger.


	3. Reflections

"Can I get you another one hun?"

Gladio shook his head from his deep thought and looked up from his empty glass, eyes meeting the young blonde woman's behind the bar.

"Yeah…yeah make it a double." He grumbled out as she took the glass from him, giving him a smile and a wink as she went to work refilling his drink.

"Haven't seen you around here lately. I was beginning to think the worse." she said making small conversation with him.

The truth of the matter was he hadn't. Everyday it seemed like HQ was getting more and more reports of demon colonies spurring up all over Lucis. His phone was practically on over load most days with calls to check out reports, not to mention all the work he was doing for the Marshall. Training as he put it, for when the king returned. It wasn't just him though. Ignis and Prompto had their hands full as well.

When he did have a free moment to himself. He always headed back to Lestallum to visit his sister when she was in town and keep an eye on Talcott, who himself was becoming an accomplished hunter despite his young age.

Gladio smirked at her as she placed his whiskey in front of him "Don't worry, I don't kill off that easy."

"Hey big guy! Fancy seeing you here!" he heard a cheerful voice behind him.

Gladio turned his head to see Prompto scurrying his way over towards him. The young blonde man enthusiastically patted him on the back as he sat next to him.

"Sup Prompto?" Gladio said as he took a swig of his drink.

"Eh you know nothing much. Just passing through on my way up to HQ. Gave Cindy a ride in to see good ol' Paw Paw for a few days so I figured I'd just spend the night." Prompto said rambling.

Gladio nodded "Right…how she doin anyways? Haven't seen her in a few months."

"Good…you know her, keeping busy with everything at Hammerhead." Prompto said quickly as if trying to avoid the subject.

Gladio smirked "Still trying to win her over huh?"

"Nah, she's __too busy with her work__. But it's ok…I guess…I mean I'm busy too…with all the extra stuff Cor has me doing." Prompto added.

"Can I get you anything hun?" the blonde bartender said with a smile.

Gladio watched as Prompto's head snapped up to meet the blonde's bright green eyes. It didn't take long for his comrade's cheeks to begin to blush a deep pink. Feeling the need to break up whatever trance Prompto was in Gladio intervened.

"He'll have a beer." Gladio said as the bartender walked away to get the ordered drink.

Prompto shook himself out of his trance and looked over at him "Hey maybe I didn't want a beer."

"You took too long to respond…and her name is Sera by the way. Her family owns the joint." Gladio said waiving his hand around the bar.

Prompto frowned "Of course you would know her name."

Gladio took another swig of his drink "Don't worry kid, I have no interest in her. Nice gal just…not my type."

Prompto looked back shocked "Not your type? Sorry but I figured all chicks were your type? Especially gorgeous ones like her."

At that moment Sera returned with Prompto's beer, setting it in front of him. Before she turned away Gladio grabbed her attention.

"Hey Sera, this is my buddy Prompto. Prompto this is Sera…she pretty much runs the joint." Gladio said introducing them.

"Damn right I do, just don't tell my pops that. Nice to meet you Prompto, you should come by more often. It's always nice to see new faces in here." Sera said extending her hand.

Prompt shyly took it and shook her hand "Niii..ice to meet you too."

Sera smiled at him before turning to Gladio"Just hollar if you need anything."

"Astrals she is beautiful…" Prompto said as she walked away.

"Well now she knows your name…you're welcome." Gladio nodded as he sipped his drink.

Prompto was silent for a few moments before speaking up as he drank his beer "Are you alright big guy? You seem…off…"

"It's nothing…I'm fine." Gladio grunted.

"Sorry big guy but I beg to differ. What's eatin at you?" Prompto said now turning to him.

Gladio was silent for a few moments before speaking up "I just…hate this waiting game. I just wish Noct would hurry up and come back."

Prompto quickly nodded "Yeah…I know what you mean. But hey, all these missions from Cor are keeping us busy. And you know, maybe someday we might meet someone to help make the time go by faster…"

Gladio was silent for a moment as he took Prompto's words in. He had to admit, he was tired of living his playboy life style. As much as he hated to admit it, he longed for a stable relationship with someone he really felt connected to.

"Hey is it true what I heard about there being trouble at the power plant?" Prompto said shaking Gladio from his thoughts.

"Yeah…but I took care of it…me and this other chick who I guess usually takes care of the problem." Gladio said nonchalantly.

Prompto sat back as he drank his beer "Wow that was a close one. Could you imagine if the lights went out in this place?"

"Hey I couldn't help but over hear…there was trouble at the power plant?" Sera said as she walked over to them.

"Yeah…but it's taken care of. Just some demons got in." Gladio said matter of factly.

Sera let out a breath "Oh good…I was worried there for a second my sister works there…well…I guess a lot of peoples sisters work there…"

Prompto gave out a nervous laugh "Yeah that's true given it's only run by women…I uh mean…nothing wrong with that it's awesome and stuff and…"

Sera giggled as she watched him get flustered. She leaned over the bar and looked back at him "You know you're pretty cute when you get flustered."

Prompto gulped hard "Thh..thanks…"

Seeing this as his cue to leave Gladio chugs down the rest of his whiskey and leaves enough gil on the counter to cover his bill and Prompto's drink.

"I'm gonna head out…you kids have fun…" He said as he turned to leave the bar.

As he walked out on to the dimly lit streets he couldn't help but think back to the girl he met at the power plant.

What was her deal anyways? It wasn't like he was trying to take her job, she needed the back up. He had to admit though. The girl had skills. A part of him wished he had asked Holly what her name was so he could track her down the next time he was in town and offer a chance to spar with him.

As he rounded the corner he couldn't help but smirk as he looked at the site before him. There in the alley way was the Marshall himself, hovering over his fellow comrade Monica, the two smiling before Cor leaned down and pressed his lips to her's before Monica gave him a playful swat and walked off to the main through fair.

Cor looked up to see Gladio standing there smirking before giving a heavy sigh as he approached the younger man.

"Don't worry Marshall, I didn't see anything." Gladio said with his hands up in the air.

Cor laughed before he shook his head "Like it would matter anyways. It's not like we have been keeping it much of a secret."

"This is true." Gladio said with a smirk.

A few years after the scourge started Cor and Monica stopped hiding their relationship. Apparently it had been going on for quite sometime, long before the fall of Insomnia. Never acknowledging it but no one questioned it.

"While I have you, thank you for helping out at the power plant earlier. We would have been in pretty deep shit if the plant went down." Cor said as to him.

Gladio nodded "No sweat, it's good to change up the routine every once in awhile."

Cor nodded as the stood in the alley way in silence.

"So uh, how are you and…" Gladio began before Cor cut him off.

"Fine…she was on her way back to HQ to get a status report on some of he new demon nests discovered in the Vesperpool." Cor said matter of factly.

Gladio nodded "Uh..cool…"

There was silence again before Cor once again spoke up.

"You know…sometimes when things go to shit in the world…you realize what matters. And sometimes…no matter your duty, you need to make room for what things in life that are important." Cor lectured.

"Uh…right…" Gladio said as he watched the older man turn away.

"Just think about it Gladiolus." Cor said as he gave him a quick wave and walked away.

As Gladio watched him walk a way, his parting words kept echoing in his ears __what really matters…__

What did really matter in life? His whole life he was raised to defend and protect the future king of Lucis. And now that that was on hold, he couldn't help but deny that he had been lost these last few years. He Ignis and Prompto had grown apart, Iris no longer needed her big brother to protect her and even Talcott was on his own to an extent now. He had to admit…it was lonely.

As he approached his apartment door Gladio gave a heavy sigh. Sure he did his duty with pride, he wanted to help the citizens of Lucis while they awaited their chosen king to return. But maybe Cor's words had some merit. Maybe it was time that Gladiolus Amicitia, not the shield, figured out what he really wanted in life.


	4. Frank's Place

****A/N: Thank you all for your patience with my updates. Life has gotten crazy so I am trying to write when I can. Thank you for sticking with me. I am undecided if I might try to integrate this story with another idea/partially written story I have for an Ignis/OC. If I do decide I would introduce the character in the next few chapters. As always let me know what you think!****

It had been a few weeks since the incident at the power plant. Peri had spent most of her time forgetting the ordeal altogether, throwing herself into her work and focusing on helping her father. She had almost completely forgotten about the hunter she met that day, until she felt a strong hand on her shoulder as she walked home from her shift at the plant.

Peri looked up to see the hunter from a few weeks ago.

"Hey didn't you hear me calling you?" he said with a deep growl.

Peri looked back into his amber eyes, frozen in her spot, not expecting to run into him so soon..if at all.

Gladio sighed as he released her shoulder "Sorry…maybe it would have been easier if I knew your name."

Snapping out of her daze Peri quickly turned around and began to walk away once more when she heard him yell after her again.

"Hey wait hold on!" he said catching up to her.

With an annoyed sigh she stopped in her tracks and turned to him "What?"

"Listen, I know we didn't meet under the…greatest of circumstances…but your fighting style was impressive. Were you a hunter before or something?" Gladio began.

Peri narrowed her eyes "Does it look like I'm a hunter?"

"Well I mean I know you work at the power plant and…" Gladio continued but before he could finish Peri huffed and turned away.

Gladio chased after her catching up to her again "Hey wait I'm sorry…I didn't mean to offend you!"

Peri stopped in her tracks and sighed, turning to face him "What do you want?"

"I know I am clearly not your __favorite__ person in the world right now but you're a hell of a fighter and…well why don't we bury the hatchet and let me buy you a drink." He said to her running his fingers through his long dark hair.

Peri couldn't help but notice his well defined muscles and intricate tattoo that seemed to wrap around his torso. She shook the thoughts out of her head and frowned.

"No thanks I'm good." she said crossing her arms looking away.

Gladio frowned "Why not? You have work or something?"

"No I…" she began but Gladio cut her off.

"Then you're free…come on one drink and I'm out of your hair." Gladio said taking her by the hand and guiding her through the crowded streets.

Peri gasped at his forwardness as she reluctantly followed him through the crowd. She didn't have much choice really, the guy had a strong grip.

"Is this your idea of trying to pick up a girl?" she groaned as he continued.

Gladio smirked and looked down at her "Do you want it to be?"

Peri yanked away her hand causing Gladio to stop in his tracks and turn to her.

"Hey, hey come on now…it was just a joke. I can assure you, I have zero intentions on taking you home after." Gladio said with a laugh.

Peri narrowed her eyes "Then why are you being so…persistent?"

Gladio sighed and rubbed the back of his neck "Because I know I was being kind of a jerk before and felt guilty about it. Things have been pretty tough lately and I took some of my own frustrations out on you that day at the plant. Seeing you again today just made me feel like I needed to make things right. I promise, after today I will leave you alone."

Peri looked back at him taken aback by what seemed to be his genuine sincerity and relented "Fine…one drink…that's all."

Gladio looked down at her and smiled "Great…I know a great little spot not far from here."

Peri began to follow him as they continued their journey though Lestallum. She couldn't help but notice the familiarity of the area they were in. Suddenly they were snapped from her thoughts as her attention went back to Gladio.

"My names Gladio by the way." He said as they continued.

"Uh…ok…" She said looking away from him.

Gladio gave a chuckle "You know this is the part where you tell me yours."

Peri bit her lip reluctantly before responding "Peri…"

"Well…Peri…we're here." he said pointing upwards.

Peri's looked up, face faltering in horror as she realized where he had taken her.

"It's kind of out of the way, but it's a family run place and the bartender knows how to make you feel at home." Gladio said pointing the the entrance.

Peri gulped as she slowly nodded, repeating the name of the establishment over and over in her head.

 _ _He had to bring me to here…of all places…of all the bars in Lestallum he brought me to Frank's Place.__

"What are you waiting for? Come on, no one in here is going to bite." Gladio laughed as he pushed her through the doors.

Peri exhaled as she looked around, only a few patrons tonight and luckily no one she knew. It was then that her eyes made contact with the blonde bartender at the far end of the establishment. The blonde looked between her and Gladio and gave her a knowing look.

"Hey Sera!" Gladio waved.

"Hey there big guy…not alone today I see." Sera said with a smile as they sat down at the bar.

Peri looked between the two and mumbled to herself "Of course those two would know each other…"

Gladio chuckled "Nope, just popping in for a quick drink. I'll have my usual, and for her…"

"Don't worry, I know just the thing for your guest. Be right back." Sera said with a wink.

As she walked away Gladio turned to her "You know her or something?"

Peri scoffed as she nervously played with the ends of her long brown hair "Something like that…"

Soon Sera returned with their drinks, a pint of Cleinge wheat ale for him and a glass of their homemade rye whiskey for her.

"Huh…didn't take you for a whiskey kinda girl…" Gladio commented.

Peri rolled her eyes at him "Contrary to popular belief, not __all__ women are into fruity mixed drinks and fine wines."

Gladio tipped his pint to her "Fair point."

They sat together in a silence that had become far too comfortable for her liking. Soon she heard her phone buzz, indicating a new message. She looked down to see a message from her sister.

 ** **Sera: Talk to him already! What are you waiting for?!****

Peri furiously typed a message back, ignoring the fact that Gladio was watching her intently.

 ** **Peri: Will you mind your business please. If I knew he was bringing me here I would have declined.****

"That your boyfriend or something?" Gladio asked curiously.

Peri narrowed her eyes as she put her phone down "No."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he retorted.

"That's a rather personal question don't you think?" she frowned.

Gladio rubbed the back of his head in defeat "Right…sorry…"

There was silence between then again for a few moments before Gladio spoke up once more.

"So are you originally from Lestallum or…" he said treading lightly.

"Yes." she answered quickly trying to deflect whatever he was hoping to gain from this meeting.

Gladio nodded "Cool, I'm from Insomnia originally."

"Let me guess, you came here after the darkness fell right?" Peri spat back.

Gladio gave a small laugh "Something like that. Why, are you not a fan of the refugees?"

It had been a wide known fact that many of the Lestallum locals had not been fans of the numerous refugees from all over Eos that have taken shelter in their city.

Peri's eyes narrowed once more at his comment "I hope you're not accusing me of what I think you are…"

Gladio put his hands up in defense "No, I never through that…just the way you said it I…"

Peri sighed, remembering what her father said about being so closed off towards others.

"I work at the power plant, trust me, I want nothing more than for people to be safe where there is light." she replied.

 _ _And away from the demons__ she thought to herself.

Gladio sighed in relief and looked up giving her a warm smile. Peri couldn't help but be drawn to his amber eyes that seemed to glow in the lighting.

"We'd really be in a bind without you guys." Gladio finally said.

"Holly runs a tight ship…no room for slip ups when all of Lucis is depending on us." Peri said sipping her whiskey.

Gladio continued drinking his beer, gulping down the rest before flagging Sera down from the other end of the bar for a refill.

"Want another one?" Gladio asked, not noticing she was still working on her first drink.

"I'm good, you said one drink remember?" she said reminding him.

Gladio chuckled, running his hand through his long dark locks "I did didn't I. Most girls would have already gotten me for a third by now."

Peri looked up at him with a small smirk before sipping on her glass once more "If you haven't noticed, I'm not most girls."

"No…your not…" Gladio said in an almost whisper.

Peri quickly looked away, hoping he did notice the slight blush in her cheeks as Sera returned with Gladio's drink. When Peri looked back up Sera was giving her a knowing smile as she left. Soon her phone went off again.

 ** **Sera: I think he likes you.****

Peri rolled her eyes as she responded.

 ** **Peri: Shut up, I'm only here for the free drink.****

 ** **Sera: That blush you were sporting says otherwise sister.****

 ** **Peri: The lighting in here is awful.****

Peri looked over to see Sera chuckling as she typed a response.

 ** **Sera: Right, that's it, go a head and tell pop's and see what he thinks. You better get his number before you leave this bar.****

Peri sighed, putting her phone away.

"So how long have you worked at the power plant?" Gladio asked curiously.

"About six years give or take. I was a hunter for about four years before that…oh shit…" she swore realizing she gave him more information than she wanted to.

Gladio laughed "I knew it! There was no way an amateur would have moves like that."

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up." She said with a sigh.

As Gladio calmed his laughter her turned to her "Where were you based out of?"

 _ _Boy he really knows a lot about hunting__ she thought before responding.

"Here in Lestallum, my father was a hunter when I was growing up. My twin brother Felix and started hunting when we were teenagers, a quick way to make a few gils you know?" Peri explained.

"Well, most kids I knew just got jobs at fast food restaurants when they needed a quick gil." Gladio said remembering the prince's part time job during high school.

"The luxury of living in the Crown City I guess." Peri said nonchalantly.

"So you just hunted as a part time job?" Gladio said trying to continue the conversation.

"No, once we finished school we moved up to Meldacio to become more seasoned." she explained.

"So why did you stop? You have the skills, I am sure you could have been running the joint by now…no disrespect to Dave or anything." Gladio stated.

Peri was silent for a moment, lost in thought.

Gladio frowned in concern as he watched her get lost in her half finished drink "Hey Peri…are you o…"

Peri's mind flashed to the memories of long ago that recently have become more of a presence in her life.

 _ _Nineteen year old Peri watched in horror as her brother Felix was stabbed by the end of a Magitek Bayonet. It was supposed to be a simple dualhorn hunt, but it lead them too close to an Imperial base and they were soon overwhelmed by Magitek troopers.__

 _ _As he laid there gasping for air, she frantically ran to him.__

 _"_ _ _No…Peri…you…Ollie…you need to gt out of here…leave…me…" Felix struggled to say as she leaned down next to him, holding him in her arms desperately trying to stop the bleeding coming from his chest.__

 _ _Peri furiously shook her head "No! I can't do that! We just have to get you to Lestallum and…"__

 _"_ _ _Peri girl, we gotta go…they are sending in reinforcements!" her boyfriend yelled.__

 _ _Peri looked up "Ollie I can't just leave him!"__

 _"_ _ _You…have to…I…could never forgive myself." Felix gasped out in pain.__

 _"_ _ _Felix…no…" Peri said now in tears.__

 _ _Felix coughed up more blood "This…is my choice…tell Sera I love her and to be good for pops…"__

 _"_ _ _No! You can tell her yourself!" she cried out.__

 _ _She felt Ollie tugging on her arm trying to get her to move with him. It was then she watched as Felix gasped one last time before lying limp in her arms. In that moment she knew…she knew he was gone.__

One would think that watching your own family die in your arms would be enough to stop you from the hunter profession. But it was an event a year and a half later that finally made her hang up her dog tags for good.

"Hey Peri you ok?" Gladio said shaking her from her thoughts.

She looked up at him in a daze. Shaking her head she grabbed her glass of half finished whiskey and downed the rest as she got up, pushing her stool in.

As she turned to leave Gladio grabbed her arm "Hey what's going on…what just happened?"

"I have to go. Thanks for the drink." she said emotionless as she bolted from the bar.

Peri swiftly moved through the crowd of people in hopes that he would not follow, hoping that he wouldn't see the tears that were now clouding her normally sparkling blue eyes.

Gladio quickly finished his beer as he slammed the gil on the bar. He swiftly got up and began to go after her, making it as far as the street corner before he heard someone call his name.

"Hey! Wait a minuet!" the voice said.

Gladio turned around to see the bartender Sera running up towards him.

"Gladio right?" she said slightly out of breath.

"Uh…yeah…" He said said just realizing that even though he has been to the tavern several times in recent months, he never actually told the girl his name.

"I wanted to apologize for my sister being kind of weird back there…she doesn't get out that much and…" Sera began but Gladio cut her off.

"Wait…sister?" he said confused.

Sera looked up and smiled "Yeah…she's my older sister. Lorenzi, Sera Lorenzi."

Gladio couldn't help but smirk, now he had her full name "Peri Lorenzi huh."

"Yup, wait…did you ask her for a drink without knowing her last name?" Sera said crossing her arms.

Gladio held his hands up "Yes, but in my defense, she wasn't exactly forth coming with information. It took me long enough to for her to even give me her first name."

Sera sighed in defeat "That sounds like her alright, she isn't exactly a social butterfly."

"Unlike yourself." Gladio smirked.

"It's my job to be." Sera laughed.

"Can't argue with that." Gladio replied folding his arms.

"I just hope what happened today doesn't detour you from coming back here. You're kind of becoming a regular now." Sera explained.

"Don't worry, I'll be back…trust me…" Gladio said confidently.

 _ _Especially now that I know her family runs the joint.__ He thought to himself.

Sera let out a breath in relief "Thank the Astral's. Last thing I needed was to tell my pops that we lost a regular customer because Peri was being…well Peri…"

"Well you can tell your pops that he's got a pretty fine place here." Gladio said with a smile.

Sera nodded before turning to head back. Gladio watched as she hesitated for a moment before turning back to him.

"Listen, Peri has been through some pretty awful shit in the past and that has kind of made her closed off and well…you know. I am sure she will eventually start letting others in again. I just…well she needs someone like you around so please be patient with her." Sera said to him.

Gladio nodded, acknowledging her statement.

"Oh and one more thing…" Sera said holding out her palm to him as if she was waiting for him to hand her something.

Peri groaned into her pillow as she flopped on to her bed. Why had she agreed to go get a drink with him? She should have just said no, now who know what he thought.

"Not that it matters anyways…not like I am ever going to see him again." she mumbled into her pillow.

At that moment she heard her bedroom door slam open. There was only one other person who could enter a room that way.

"What the hell Peri?!" Sera said in frustration as she entered the room.

Peri rolled her eyes as she sat up to meet her "What are you talking about?"

"Uh you know exactly what I'm talking about! How could you just run out on him like that?! Do you know how many girls would die to have been in your position?!" Sera scolded her as she threw off her shoes.

Peri rolled her eyes "And…"

Sera shook her head "You're impossible! He obviously was interested in you."

"I highly doubt that." Peri said trying to deflect her comments.

With a sigh Sera sat next to her "You know…I don't think Ollie would like it if he knew you refused to move on."

"It's been over six years…I've been moved on sister." Peri said with a frown.

"Peri…I get it…you guys were engaged, had plans…but at some point you have to realize that living your life in the past isn't going to allow for you to move forward." Sera said putting her hand on her leg giving it a squeeze.

Peri rolled her eyes as she got up from her spot "You know, you should really worry about your own life. I'm fine…I've been fine all this time. Meeting that jerk has only just complicated my life."

Sera smiled "You mean it's spiced it up."

"Shut up." Peri replied back as she threw the pillow she was holding at her.

Sera giggled "You know, there is nothing wrong with admitting you have some sort of an attraction to him. Hes tall, dark, hard as a rock muscles, and that tattoo he sports is pretty gnarly."

Peri gave her a sarcastic laugh "Let me guess, the scars on his face make him look manly and powerful."

"Hey you said it not me." Sera said with a smirk.

"If you feel that way why don't you go after him?" she said trying to brush her off.

"Sorry chica, he's a nice guy, but not my type." Sera said with a laugh.

"What isn't your type?" Peri teased.

Sera then threw the pillow are her in retaliation "Hey! I take offense to that!"

Peri sighed sitting back down on the edge of her bed "Don't worry about me Sera…I'm fine, I can take care of myself."

"I know that…and you have been taking care of everyone else too. I just want you to be happy you know." Sera explained.

Peri shook her head "If the day ever comes where there is a guy, trust me you'll be the first to know."

"I'm holding you to that." Sera said as she lied back on the bed so her head was now next to Peri's.

After a few moments of silence Sera turned to her with a smile "You know…I heard a rumor he was the prince's body guard back in Insomnia."

"Sera…I told you already…" Peri said in annoyance.

Sera giggled as the girls attention turned to the vibrating phone on the night stand by the bed they were on.

Peri reluctantly got up from her position and reached for her phone, frowning when she saw a message from an unknown number.

"Who's that?" Sera asked curiously.

"I don't know…" Peri replied as she swiped up to read the text.

 ** **Unknown Contact: So, I hear your family runs a local tavern in town.****

Peri's face froze as she read the text, immediately realizing who it was from. Without thinking she immediately responded back.

 ** **Peri: How did you get this number?****

After a few moments they responded back.

 ** **Unknown Contact: A little blonde birdie gave it to me.****

Peri immediately looked over to see Sera smirking at her from the other end of the bed.

"You gave him my number?" Peri grumbled.

"Well someone had to! Couldn't leave the guy hanging after he bought you a drink." Sera said in defense as

Peri reluctantly responded back to the text.

 ** **Peri: I thought you said one drink and you'd be out of my hair.****

 ** **Unknown Contact: What can I say, I lied.****

Peri sighed placing her phone back down on the night stand.

It seemed like no matter what she thought she wanted, it didn't seem like Gladio would be leaving her life any time soon.


	5. More than Duty

**A/N: So I am introducing Ignis's significant other and more, kind of, in this chapter. It's really just a mention but I plan on including her down the line in the story. In reality, I have a whole character profile for her and outline of a story based all about their relationship and how she came to meet the bro's during their journey. It will be a loooong story so maybe one day I will get around to posting it. But for now enjoy!**

It had been a few weeks since he had taken Peri out for a drink at her own family's tavern. Since then Gladio had been too busy helping Cor train new Kingsglaive recruits and orchestrating some larger hunts himself. He had barely been back in town a few days before he was called upon by the Marshall again to help take out a demon nest that was starting to crop up near Cauthess. If they didn't act now things would get out of hand.

He and Peri had exchanges a few texts here and there but that had been the extent of their conversations. He hadn't made much headway in getting to know her better and he had to admit, it frustrated him. Girls had always come easy to him, never taking more than a few smooth lines and a drink to get them to open up to him. But Peri, she was different. Closed off and abrasive she never gave out more information than necessary. By now he would have moved on, tried his luck with another girl, but there was just something about her that he couldn't put his finger on…something that kept drawing him back in. As soon as he had more time he was going to make it his personal mission to figure out what her deal was, starting with deciphering whatever it was her sister, the tavern girl, mentioned was in her past.

As Gladio chugged down the mud water that passed as coffee he placed his mug into the shared sink as he went to grab his travel bag.

"Leaving already Gladdy?" he heard a soft voice say behind him.

Gladio looked up to see Iris, clad in her night shirt and bathrobe yawning by their shared bedroom door. She had changed so much over the last few years. Aside from growing her chestnut locks out her features had grown hard, toughened by the last seven years of darkness, she even had a few scars that could rival his own. Came with the territory he supposed with being a demon hunter. As much as he despised his little sister taking up the fight, he has grown to admire her determination and unwavering spirit as a leader for not only her fellow hunters but for Lestallum as well. He was proud of her no matter how all of this ends up turning out.

Gladio gave her a small smile as he threw on his leather jacket "Yeah, the Marshall called, said a nest is getting out of hand near Cauthess. Wants me and the guys to help take it out."

"Ignis and Prompto? Wow, you guys haven't fought together in ages. Must feel good getting the band back together." Iris said with a small smile as she joined him in the small living space that made up their apartment. It was a tight squeeze but manged to work for the two of them plus Talcott. Between the three of them only two are ever there at the same time, especially now with Talcott training with the Marshall to fight.

Gladio gave her a shrug "I guess, it's not like I never seem them. I just saw Prompto out at a bar a few weeks ago. And I saw Ignis at HQ last month."

"Yeah but you guys don't fight together like you used to. You know when you guys were with…" Iris began but trailed off as she remembered the glue that held the group together.

Gladio gave a heavy sigh as he rested his hand on her shoulder "He's coming back…and when he does we will all be ready."

"Yeah…I know…" Iris said looking up at him, trying her best to give him a reassuring smile.

"But until then, there is a demon nest calling my name. I'll catch you later sis." Gladio said giving her a kiss on the cheek before departing their apartment.

Gladio gave out a large sigh as he entered the narrow streets of Lestallum. It wasn't that he wasn't looking forward to the hunt, or seeing the others. It was just every time he saw them, when they were together, it was a constant reminder of who __wasn't__ there with them. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn't feel a little lost the first few years without Noctis. His whole life's purpose was to be the king's shield. And here he was, a shield with no king to protect. So instead, he poured his everything into training, hunting and helping out where he could. For a few years it was enough…but lately he couldn't help but feel like something was missing from his life. Maybe that's why he was so determined to figure Peri out.

As if on queue he looked up to see the object of his thoughts briskly walking through crowded streets, decked out in her EXINERS uniform, he could only guess by her lack of thermal gear that she was either just getting off work or was assigned to inspection duty. Gladio's eyes lingered on her, noticing her loosely tied back brown hair and how her eyes shinned in the artificial lighting. She was in her element, and she looked beautiful.

At that moment he decided to delay his meet up with the Marshall for a moment, making his way towards her at a fast pace. As he caught up with her he placed his hand on her shoulder gently, causing her to startle and jump back, immediately getting into fighting stance.

He watched as Peri's demeanor changed, her eyes narrowing and then letting out a relieved breath as she saw it was just him.

"Uh…hi…" Gladio said with a low chuckle.

Peri frowned as she let her guard down "Damn it Gladio what the hell?! I thought you were some weirdo coming up from behind me like that!"

Gladio nervously rubbed the back of his neck "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Peri rolled her eyes as she folded her arms "Just don't do it again. Did you need something?"

"Nope, just wanted to say hi, haven't seen you around in a few weeks." Gladio said as moved closer to her.

"Right…uh hi…" Peri said looked away from him, rubbing her arms nervously.

"Are you just getting off work or…" Gladio began trying to make small talk.

Peri shook her head "No…Holly needed me to check an energy transmitter out near the front gates. Said it might be on the fritz."

Gladio smirked "Sending out her best huh?"

Peri waved him off as she began walking again "No…I was just the lucky victim."

"Well she must trust you enough to send you out on your own?" Gladio asked her as he followed her.

"I guess…don't you have somewhere else to be or something? You know, other than following me around Lestallum." Peri asked him as they continued.

"Trust me…no following here, just a coincidence. But, it just happens to be that I'm going that way too. About to set out on another mission." Gladio said with a wink.

Gladio couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he watched Peri nervously rebuff his flirting attempt.

"Right, just a coincidence…" she said as she looked away.

They walked in silence a few more moments before Gladio spoke up again "So…why did you stop hunting?"

Peri bit he lip before looking at him "I…Sera said something to you didn't she?"

"What no…I just…you know you never said why. I was just curious because you're a pretty good fighter and…" Gladio said in his defense.

As they rounded a corner towards the main gate to the city the two were stopped by the sound of someone behind them.

"Gladio…" the deep voice said.

The pair turned to see Cor standing behind them with his arms crossed.

"Uh hey there Marshall…I was just headed over to the convoy…" Gladio said running his hand through his long locks.

Gladio looked over to see Peri staring up at the Marshall in a state of shock.

Cor looked them both over, lingering on Peri for a moment before giving her a nod. Peri responded with a small nod of her own before turning his attention to Gladio.

"We're meeting over in the departure area, I would suspect you won't be much longer?" Cor said to him with a stern look.

"Right…got it. I'll just be another second." Gladio responded.

Cor nodded in confirmation as he turned to Peri "Good to see you again."

"Uh…you too…sir." Peri stuttered out as Cor walked away towards to the departure area where Ignis and Prompto were already waiting.

Gladio turned his attention back to Peri "Do you guys know each other or something?"

Peri bit her lip and turned to him "Listen…I told my self what's in the past is the past. I'd really rather not talk about something that has little to no value in moving forward with life."

Gladio frowned "That doesn't mean you should just forget about it you know."

At that moment Gladio heard Prompto call his name from the truck Cor had reserved for their mission. Gladio gave a heavy sigh as he looked back at her.

"Peri...just…listen I have to go take care of this daemon nest thing out in Cauthess. I'll probably be gone a few days but I'll probably have some more free time after. The Marshall owes me that much after the jams I got him out of these last few months. Maybe we can get together for a friendly drink again…or a dinner…as friends." Gladio said giving her a hopeful smile.

Peri gave a heavy sigh "Ok…fine…as friends."

Gladio gave her a wide smile as he placed his hand on her shoulder "Great…I'll text you when I'm back in town."

"Ok…" Peri said as she watched him wave to her as he walked off towards the departure area.

As he left her he couldn't help but smile, she had actually agreed to see him again. Before he got too far he heard a voice shout behind him.

"Hey Gladio!" she yelled back at him.

Gladio turned to see her running up towards him.

"This mission…is probably dangerous…right?" she asked him.

Gladio waved her off "Nah…don't worry. It will take more than a few daemons to take me down."

Peri gulped hard before responding "Ok…you know…don't do anything stupid."

"Aye aye captain, I'll try my best." Gladio chuckled giving her a mock salute.

Peri rolled her eyes and shook her head "Forget I said anything…goodbye Gladio."

With that he watched her turn away and walk back towards the transmitter Holly had wanted her to take a look at. Gladio couldn't help but smile knowingly as he watched her, hopeful that when he returns, they could pick up where they left off.

"Hey Gladio! Long time no see man!" Prompto said cheerily as he taped him on the shoulder.

Gladio rolled his eyes "Did you forget about that beer I bought you a few weeks ago? And that girl I set you up with?"

Prompto waved his hands in defense "No no I remember!"

"Setting you up with a girl? Well do tell how that panned out…" Ignis smirked as he joined them.

Gladio smirked at Ignis's comment "Yeah, I practically handed her on a plate to you."

"Uh well…I got her phone number but, I haven't exactly had a chance to call her yet…" Prompto said as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Well what are you waiting for? She seemed pretty into you last I saw. You shouldn't keep a girl waiting you know. She might get snagged by another guy." Gladio lectured.

"I don't see what you would have to loose." Ignis added.

"Well I just…who knows what she thought about me! For all I know she was just being nice and will never respond back again if I text her." Prompto began before Gladio cut him off.

"How bout this, I recently found out that she has an older sister who I've been texting on and off lately. How bout when we get back you clear your schedule and we go out to dinner with them? With her sister there I am sure she will at least agree." Gladio smirked remembering what Peri had agreed to not moments before.

"Whoa a double date with you big guy? I mean, shit I am honored you would even let me come on a date with you!" Prompto said excitedly.

Gladio rolled his eyes "First of all, you're not dating me. Second of all it's just a friendly dinner between friends."

"Right….well big guy you have a deal. Just tell me where and when." Prompto said ribbing him.

Gladio turned to Ignis and smirked "Well, what do you say Iggy, want to make it a triple and bring Juliet with you? I am sure if Iris is in town I can convince her to watch your little one for you."

Ignis waived them off "No that's quite alright, thank you for the offer though. Once we return Talcott has agreed to head out to Malmalam Thicket to inspect the royal tomb there for more information concerning Ardyn and the prophesy. Maybe some other time….if all goes well that is."

Gladio shrugged "Ok…if you say so. Figured I would give you guys a break."

"So, are we ready to go?" Cor said as he approached he men.

Ignis nodded "Yes, and good to see you again Marshall, hope all is well."

"Yes, you as well Ignis. You look in good spirits, how is Juliet and the little one doing?" Cor said with a soft smile.

"They have been well, Juliet is anxious to get back out on the field once she has been cleared for combat as you can imagine. Isabelle is much the same, I must admit thought, she is growing much too quickly for my liking." Ignis said with a smile.

Cor nodded "I can imagine. When I have time I will stop by and see how they are doing."

"I am sure she would very much appreciate that." Ignis responded as he adjusted his visor.

Gladio looked on as he watched Ignis speak fondly of his family. He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously for the man, one day hoping he could find such happiness in life. He had to admit, having a child had changed Ignis, in a good way. He finally had something else to live for other than his duty, and someone else to take care of other than his charge. He was the kings shield but Ignis was proof that there was life beyond duty.

"Well we better get a move on. We have to make a detour at HQ and pick up a few other hunters who volunteered to help out and then we will make our way to Cauthess." Cor explained as he walked to the driver side of the truck.

"So Marshal, do you know that girl I was talking to earlier?" Gladio said as he joined Cor in the front seat. Prompto and Ignis had both opted to ride in the back of the truck for fresh air.

"I don't know her per se, but I most certainly remember running into her before the darkness fell." Cor explained as he started the truck.

Gladio thought for a moment before respond "How did you run into her."

"It really was just in passing. She used to be apart of a trio of hunters. It initially piqued my interest when I was at Meldacio helping them coordinate taking out some meddlesome beasts by the Vesperpool while you all were running around Cauthess. I thought it was strange that a threesome would be going out on hunts as typically the hunters stuck to pairs." Cor explained as he drove through the darkened haze towards Meldacio.

"A trio huh? Who else did she hunt with?" Gladio asked still trying to pry information from him. He knew about her twin brother, but a third member she failed to mention.

Cor looked over and narrowed his eyes "I'm not one hundred percent sure…why do you ask."

Gladio shrugged "No reason. I teamed up with her at the power plant a few weeks back. She has some impressive fighting skills. I'm just surprised she would waste her talent by working at the power plant."

Cor shook his head "Not everyone is cut out for the hunter lifestyle."

"Yeah I guess so." Gladio responded looking out into the void.

There was silence between the two before Cor spoke up again "I can't believe I am about to give you girl advice, but if you are so curious why don't you just ask her?"

Gladio chuckled at Cor's comment "Who would have ever thought. And for the record, I did…but she wasn't exactly forth coming with information."

"Give it sometime. Not everyone is as much of an open book as you are Gladio.. Trust me, when she's ready, she will tell you." Cor explained.

Gladio nodded in agreement before looking over to his long time mentor curious "You know something don't you?"

Cor smirked "Maybe…but it's not my story to tell."

Gladio sighed as he went back staring out his window. It wasn't that he wasn't patient. She was different than other girls he had met. He wasn't even sure what he could call their relationship acquaints? Sort of friends? They have run into each other enough times now that they weren't acquaintances but they had only ever hung out once when he bought her a drink. But she did agree to a dinner as friends. So distant friends he figured at the very least. Maybe before he dropped the double dinner date bomb he needed to let her know that he wasn't going to pressure her. Maybe the Marshall was right, he needed to back off a bit and let her come to him.

He quickly took out his phone and pulled up the contact in his sights. He quickly typed up a message and sent it off, turning the screen off knowing that he probably wouldn't get a response back. To his surprise not a few minuets later his screen lit up with a text notification. He gave a small smile as he read the response before typing his reply putting his phone away.

 _ _Gladio: Hey, I don't mean to come off so strong but I'm not gonna lie, you are a pretty mysterious chick. Whatever happened in the past is in the past. But if you ever do feel like talking about it, I'm all ears.__

 _ _Peri: Ok. Just make sure you come back alive. I heard a few off duty hunters say that the nest that's out there in Cauthess is the worst seen in years.__

 _ _Gladio: Like I told you before, it will take more than a few demons to take me down. Just keep the lights on and everything will be fine. I'll text you when I'm back in town.__

 _ _Peri: Like I told__ ** _ _ **you,**__** _ _nothing is taking this plant down on my watch. See you around, Gladio.__

Gladio smirked at her last line. Maybe things were starting to go in his favor after all. As he put his phone away and looked out at the scenery passing him by, he could help but think that maybe he was finally finding something worth coming back home for. Something more than just duty. But where ever his new found relationship with Peri goes, he knew one thing for sure, this was the beginning of something and only time would tell what the something ends up being.


	6. Moving On

****A/N: So 2 chapters in basically a week. Pretty sure that's a record for me. I think once I decided to include my other OC into the story this chapter just came to me. So get ready for some feels, baby cuteness and female bonding.****

 ** **Two days later…****

"So as friends huh? Well that progressed quickly." Sera said with a smile as she wiped down the bar.

Peri rolled her eyes as she finished her beer "Just whatever…since I can't seem to shake him I figured I would humor him."

Sera smirked "Right...humor that's it. I don't understand why you can't just admit you have a little bit of a crush on him. I wouldn't blame you yah know."

"I don't have a crush on him. Yeah he's easy on the eyes but nothing more than that." Peri responded hopping off her bar stool to join Sera behind the bar.

Sera sighed as she placed her hand on her sister's shoulder "Peri, I'm worried about you. You're a smart, attractive girl…there's been a ton of guys I have seen hit on you or try to get close to you and you've pushed them all away. I know how tough it was for your after Ollie died but do you really think he would want you to continue on like this?"

Peri bit her lip as she thought of her fiance, the only man she thought she would ever love "No…he wouldn't…"

"So what's the harm in seeing where things go with Gladio? I mean it's not like he's asking you for commitment." Sera asked her.

Peri sighed in defeat "I guess you right."

Sera smirked as she wrapped her arm around her older sister "Besides when was the last time you got laid?"

"SERA!" Peri yelled at her sister, flushing at her comment.

Sera roared with laughter at her embarrassment "What? You need to live a little sister you're not getting any younger you know."

"You don't need to remind me." Peri groaned.

"I'm not saying you're an old maid or anything but Gladio seems pretty interested and pretty available. Besides, you know dad is dying for grandchildren." Sera said matter of factly.

Peri narrowed her eyes in suspect "If that's the case why aren't you jumping at the next guy to take you off the market?"

Sera shrugged "I told you, after that ass-hat Dillon I was swearing off men until I was thirty."

"Right…that's why I saw you giving googly eyes over at that guy by the Justice Monster Five machine…pretty sure you aren't going to last another seven years." Peri said with a smirk.

"Hey no one said I wasn't going to stop having fun." Sera said with a wink.

"Nope, didn't need to know any of that." Peri said blocking her ears.

Sera laughed "Well…if I'm being honest, there is this one guy I met a few weeks back. Came into the bar for a drink…actually he seemed to be a friend of Gladio's. He introduced us and we seemed to hit it off. He was sweet and funny in that weird awkward kind of way, had some crazy stories to tell and cute to boot. He had these amazing innocent blue eyes…like when he looks at you it's like he thinks your the most gorgeous thing in all of Eos."

Peri raised her eyebrow in interest "Wow sis, that might be the most detail I have ever heard you go into about any guy you've dated before."

Sera shrugged "Well, we aren't dating. Only met the once. I gave him my number but haven't heard a thing from him since. He's a hunter or something so I just figured he was busy. Maybe he will mosey his way back in here someday."

There was silence between the two before Sera looked over a Peri with a smirk.

"Oh no…I know that look…whatever you're thinking…no…no way…one hundred percent no!" Peri said waving her hands.

"You could you know, maybe ask Gladio to bring him around again…" Sera said with a hopeful smile.

"Sera I'm not doing that!" Peri said angrily.

"Oh come on Peri! I never ask you for anything!" Sera pleaded.

Peri scoffed "Umm false, you ask me for everything."

Sera rolled her eyes "Ok, fine you're right. But you're my big sister and you love me and want to see me happy and…"

"Ugh fine ok, when he's back in town I will mention it to him ok?" Peri said finally conceding.

"Yay! Peri did I ever tell you you're the best?" Sera said coming around and pulling her into a hug.

Peri rolled her eyes "All the time, but you owe me."

Sera pulled away "Ok deal!"

"Whats the big deal with this guy anyways? Usually you never need my help when it comes to guys." Peri asked curiously.

Sera tapped her chin in thought "Well…I don't really know. He's definitely different from most guys I've dated. Just something about him…sometimes you just know something is worth pursuing you know?"

Peri bit her lip knowing exactly what she was talking about "Yeah…I know…"

Maybe Gladio was someone that could end up being worth pursuing. She hated to admit it but maybe her baby sister was on to something.

 ** **The next day****

Peri sighed as she made her way through Patella Market. Before the darkness it was filled with vendors and people, but now with the shortage of supplies and goods there were more people than vendors. Even on off peak hours the market was packed to the gills.

Working a full day at the power plant and closing out the family bar the previous day had done a number on her and she was feeling the repercussion today. All she wanted to do was get her supplies and get out as fast as she could.

Speaking of crowded, Peri suddenly jolted forward as a fellow shopper roughly bumped into her. Rubbing her back she turned to yell at whoever was careless enough to bump into her but stopped short as she observed a young woman with long bright red hair struggling to balance her basket of items and a baby girl in her arms. She couldn't help but notice the brilliant green eyes and tufts of red hair the baby in her arms had, it was rare you saw that type of coloring around. She wonder if they were refugee's from outside of Lucis. The woman looked up mortified as she adjusted the baby in her arms.

"Oh! I am terribly sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you are you alright?" she asked fretting.

Peri looked at her shocked at her apology before giving the woman and her baby a small smile "Don't worry about it…you have your hands full."

The woman gave a nervous laugh at her statement "Yeah, I guess I am still getting used to balancing everything with my boyfriend gone so much."

Peri looked on as the woman tried to gain her composure back. Peri pursed her lips remembering the conversation she had with her father a few weeks ago. Feeling for the woman, she couldn't help but utter her next words "Did you need help getting back to your place?"

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that…I'll be fine." She said as she dropped another package.

Peri couldn't help but laugh as she bent down to pick it up for the woman "I really don't mind, besides, she is quite the little cutie."

The woman looked back at her and gave her a warm smile before looking down at her daughter "Well what do you say? Shall we accept this nice young woman's help?"

The baby girl cooed happily in response reaching out for Peri. She took her tiny hand in response and shook it.

"Well I think we have our answer." Peri said with a smile, taking some of the woman's packages and following her out of the market. She was never usually this open with strangers, but something about this woman felt comfortable and familiar. Besides, she figured she could do one good deed for the day.

"Thank you again for your help umm…." the woman said trying to think of her name.

"Uh Peri….and you are…" Peri said nervously.

"Juliet…and this is Isabelle…well, Izzy for short." Juliet said smiling at her little girl.

Peri continued walking "Well it's nice to meet you both. And nice to meet such friendly people now a days."

"Tell me about it…." Juliet added as they continued.

"So your boyfriend is gone a lot?" Peri asked making idle conversation.

Juliet nodded "Yes…he's a hunter of sorts…it's a long story really."

"I know all about long stories…" Peri responded with a nervous laugh.

Suddenly Peri looked up to see Juliet starring at her as they walked.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Oh, uh nothing just…nah you'll think I'm crazy." Juliet said waiving her off.

Peri shook her head in disagreement "Trust me I doubt that."

"Well…I feel as though our meeting may have been fate, don't you think?" Juliet said contemplatively.

"I don't think you're crazy…but I can't say I believe in fate." Peri responded as they approached a blue door at the end of an alley way.

Juliet smiled as she readjusted her grip around her daughter "Well maybe I can turn you into a believer…"

With that she turned the key and opened the door that led to a large staircase.

"Well this is my place…why don't you come on up? I made cookies earlier…although I can't say how many may be left as I left Cid to his own devices." Juliet said with a small laugh.

"Cid?" Peri said confused.

"He's my surrogate grandfather of sorts. Now come on." Juliet said not even bothering to wait for her answer.

Peri followed her up to the 2nd floor flat, surprised by how well she managed to balance her remaining bags while holding a baby.

Noticing she was staring Juliet looked back and smiled "I've had some practice. You would be amazed by how easy carrying a baby is after you've done it a hundred times."

Peri laughed nervously "I uh, wouldn't know."

Once they reached the top Juliet opened the top door to reveal a modest but aging apartment. Once they walked in Juliet pointed to where she could leave the bags and waited for her to return. While standing in the small living room she noticed a group of photos on a small shelf to her left. In one of them was Juliet, posing with three very familiar looking young men, one of them with the same scar markings on their face as Gladio. Did she know him? There was no way she would run into one of his friends…right?

As she continued to look through the pictures she noticed another one, taken in what looked to be an aging cabin. There stood figures she immediately recognized, Cor, the immortal Marshall, Monica the woman who was in charge of dispatching the newly restored Kingsglaive, and three men who she definitely remembers seeing years ago briefly as she left Meldacio to move back to Lestallum.

 _ _Was Gladio one of those men from all those years ago?__ Peri thought to herself.

"Well, I didn't know Julie was bringin' a visitor with her." a voice said behind her.

Peri turned to see an older man slowly walking into the room, he was dressed in a leather jacket with cargo pants, a cap flattening out his gray locks.

"I uh…" Peri began before the old man extended his hand.

"Cid Sophiar…mechanic extraordinaire." Cid said with smirk.

Peri reluctantly took his hand as he shook it.

"Are you a new friend of her's? I've been tellin' her it ain't no good being cooped up in here with the baby all the time." Cid lectured.

"Oh hush, you know that's not true" Juliet said as she returned.

Cid frowned "You know I'm right. Cindy would agree with me too if she were here."

"Cindy if off repairing a few of the dispatch trucks for the Kingsglaive. And besides, I get out you know that." Juliet said waiving the older man off.

Cid shook his head "You know I really should have a word with Cor about sending Ignis out on all those missions. He's gonna regret missin' all this time with the little one."

Peri looked on as the two bantered back and forth, more confused than ever by their conversation. Who was this woman she just met, and clearly she seems to be friendly with Gladio.

"You know Ignis has been working hard over these last seven years to even get where he is now. I'm not saying he doesn't wish to be with his family more, but you know how things are with the current state of the world. So will you relax, you're scaring my guest with your nonsense." Juliet said sternly.

Peri's attention snapped back to the two who were now looking at her "No it's ok I can just go and…"

Juliet surged forward and grabbed her hand "Nonsense, come on I put the kettle on. You could at least stay for a few minuets for a cup of coffee…or tea if that's more your speed."

"I uh…ok…" Peri didn't know how to say no to her.

As Juliet turned to make her way to the kitchen Cid approached Peri once more "So you got a name kid?"

"Peri, sir." She said turning towards the older man.

Cid raised his eyebrow "Just Peri…"

Peri bit her lip before responding "Lorenzi…"

Cid rubbed his chin as he processed he information "Lorenzi huh? Don't happen to know of a Frank Lorenzi do yah?"

"Yeah he's my father…" Peri responded in shock.

"Well I'll be damned what a coincidence. Frank and I go way back, all the way to my day's in the Crown City. Tell me how's he doin' these days?" Cid explained.

"He's still chugging along I guess. He's here in town. My family runs a tavern not far from here." Peri responded.

Cid smirked "Don't tell me it's Frank's Place?"

Peri nodded in response causing Cid to laugh.

"Well I'll be damned all this time….tell you what, tell your old man that he better stop by here one day and visit an old timer every now and then, I'd come to him but I ain't able to get around like I used to." Cid grumbled.

"I'm sorry to say neither is he…but I'll let him know…" Peri said looking away from the older man.

Cid rubbed his chin in deep thought "Well that's too bad, Frank's one of the good ones. We sure had some good times way back when."

"He doesn't talk much about his days back in the Crown City so…" Peri said not knowing how to respond back.

"I'll tell yah it's bull shit what how all that played out. But enough of talkin' bout the past, now tell Juliet I'll handle the babe while you girls go talk about whatever it is that you two came here to talk 'bout." Cid said walking way.

Peri nodded before turning to enter the small kitchen behind her. As she walked in she saw Juliet quietly pouring two cups of hot water into mugs.

"Have a seat, I put out tea and instant coffee so help yourself." Juliet said turning to her as she placed the cups on the table next to a plate of home made cookies.

"You really didn't have to do this…." Peri said looking down into her mug.

Juliet gave her a warm smile "Yes I did, you really helped me a lot at the market. And like I said, it's hard to find nice people like yourself these days. It's like this darkness has turned people into animals."

"Yeah…I guess and apocalypse will do that to people…" Peri responded as she mixed her instant coffee.

"I hope you like that kind, it's hard to find the good stuff these days. My beau is kind of a coffee connoisseur if you will, so this stuff shouldn't be too bad." Juliet said as she handed Peri one of the cookies she had spoken of earlier.

As Peri took a bite into the cookie she couldn't believe how good it was. It was a perfect balance of salty and sweet.

"Holy crap that's good…" Peri said inspecting the cookie.

Juliet smiled "Well I'm glad you like it. It's a recipe Ignis perfected while we were traveling around Eos. I think he got this one from some time we spent out in southern Cleigne. If you want I can give you the recipe. Ignis won't mind."

"Ignis is your, uh boyfriend right?" Peri asked quietly as she took another bite of her cookie.

Juliet nodded as she got up to get a piece of paper and a pen "Yes. And don't mind Cid. He just worries about me, especially after we had Izzy. Iggy really is a great father. I know it kills him to be away from myself and our daughter for so long, but we both know he has a duty to fulfill...we both do."

"A duty?" Peri said confused.

"Like I said, long story." Juliet said with a wink as she sat down and began writing.

Peri looked down again "Uh, right…"

"Besides, we both want a world for our daughter where she doesn't have to worry about what lurks in the dark at night, or when the next invasion is going to be. We want her to know what it's like to have a sunburn, and see the light shine off the sea midday, and experience a sunset. We know to achieve that there are sacrifices. In the end, it will be worth it." Juliet explained as she handed her the paper with the cookie recipe.

Peri took the piece of paper and folded it into her pocket as she looked back at the woman now in deep thought. She couldn't help but admire her fierce determination and will to stay strong during such dark times.

"So…have you guys been together for awhile?" Peri asked curiously. Why was she suddenly asking her such a personal question?

Juliet nodded "Yeah…about seven years. As I'm sure you can imagine, Isabelle wasn't exactly planned but we both couldn't imagine life without her."

"She is pretty cute." Peri commented as she took a swig of her coffee.

Juliet smiled, brushing a strand of her bright red hair behind her ear "You think?"

Peri nodded "Yeah…I've never seen such bright green eyes before."

"Well she got those from her father." Juliet rebuffed.

"Oh…" Peri said awkwardly.

There were a few moments of silence between the two women before Juliet spoke up again.

"So I heard while I was in the kitchen your family helps run a tavern?" Juliet asked curiously.

Peri nodded "Yeah, my father owns the place but my younger sister for the most part runs it. I just help out sometimes, I work full time at the power plant."

"Oh so you're one of Holly's girls?" Juliet said intrigued.

"Yeah…do you know her or something?" Peri asked curious at her familiarity with her boss.

"Kind of…she's more of a friend of a friend." Juliet said as she sipped her tea.

There was silence between the women once more as Peri thought back to the pictures she saw in her living room. It looked like she had a pretty loving and happy family but Peri couldn't help but wonder why she and 'Ignis' weren't married.

"Uh, I hope I'm not being to forward but…why haven't you and Ignis married? I mean you guys seem happy and you have a kid and all…" Peri asked quietly.

Juliet smiled "Don't worry you're not. It's not that we wouldn't want to get married in the future but with everything go on, a wedding is the last thing on our minds."

Peri nodded "Got it."

"Besides, we both know where we stand. We very much love each other, we don't need a piece of paper to prove that. Anyone who is important to us knows anyways." Juliet continued.

"I get it…kind of hard to plan a wedding during an apocalypse anyways right?" Peri responded.

"What about you? Anyone special in your life?" Julie smirked at her.

Peri almost choked on her coffee at the question "What I…umm…not really…"

"Well, I am sure one day you will find someone who is." Juliet said with a friendly smile.

Peri shrugged in response, specifically not mentioning Gladio, or his heavy presence in the woman's living room. Why would she mention him anyways? It's not like they were even a thing…were they?

"What about you would you ever get married?" Juliet asked her honestly.

Peri as jolted from her thoughts hearing Juliet's question. She sighed as she thought about her deceased fiance "I…yeah…well I…umm…I was engaged…once…"

Juliet raised her eyebrow "Oh?"

Peri nodded "Yeah…I guess you would say we were high school sweethearts."

"Oh…what happened?" Juliet asked curiously.

Peri paused for a moment before taking a deep breath "He…he died…umm about seven years ago…"

Juliet frowned, taking her hand in hers and squeezing it "I'm so sorry…that's heartbreaking to hear."

Peri attempted to shake her comment off "It's ok…it's in the past so…"

Juliet nodded, taking her hand and giving it a small squeeze, seeing how deeply affected she was by the loss "I've lost people very close to me too, it's hard. But then one day, you wake up and realize that the world keeps going and __you__ have to keep going, otherwise it will drive you mad. It's ok to always love them and to miss them…no one will ever fault you for that. If I'm being honest, it took me a long time to come to terms with that. But I did, and you will too. "

Peri looked back at her, stunned by her comforting words of advice. Here was this woman who she barely knew baring her soul and making an effort to reach out to her. She knows everyone has been telling her to move on from what had happened all those years ago, but hearing someone else, someone she barely knew, who has seemingly also gone through something similar really affected her. It had been seven years since Felix was taken from her…and six and half since Ollie…the world had gone to shit but here she was pushing everyone away from her. Maybe she needed to start listening…maybe it was time to finally start opening up.

It was at that moment that Peri saw the several missed phone calls from her father on her cell phone. She quickly unlocked the screen to see how late it was getting. Peri quickly finished the rest of her coffee before standing up from her seat.

"Well thank you for the cookies and coffee…and the hospitality and what not but I uh, gotta go." Peri said pushing her chair in.

"Going so soon?" Juliet said slightly disappointed.

Peri nodded "Yeah I have to get back to my dad…he's been expecting me."

"Right, no problem. Maybe we will see each other again?" Juliet said with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah…maybe…" Peri said giving her a small smile back.

At that moment Peri turned to see the door to the apartment open and a tall man with tawny hair make their way in. As he lifted his head up, Peri couldn't help but notice the man's prominent scar on his left eye, covered by his dark visors. She noticed how he seemingly didn't may eye contact with her as he carefully took off his shoes by the door.

"Iggy!" Juliet said as she speed towards the man.

Ignis smiled in the direction of Juliet as he placed his dark jacket on the coat hook by the door and turned to embrace her. Peri looked on as the couple shared a tender kiss before pulling away, still holding on to each other.

"Has Isabelle already gone down for the night?" Ignis asked her as he ran his hand through Juliet's long hair.

Juliet shook her head in response "No, Cid is with her in the other room while we have guest. "

"A guest?" Ignis said cocking his head.

That was when Peri realized it. Anyone who still had their sight by now would have at least acknowledged her presence by now. Juliet's other half was blind.

"Uh…yes, I was just about to leave actually." Peri stuttered out, feeling guilty for intruding on such a private moment between the two.

"This is Peri, she helped Izzy and I at the market today. She works at the power plant for Holly." Juliet said with a smile.

Ignis turned to her direction, going simply buy the sound of her voice from her statement before and held out his hand "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Peri. Ignis Scientia, thank you for helping my Juliet and Isabelle today."

Peri reluctantly took the man's hand and shook it "No…problem."

"I had no idea you would be so soon. I figured the daemon nest would take you guys at least another day or two." Juliet said to him crossing her arms.

"Well, we were able to break through and make headway much quicker than the Marshall had calculated." Ignis responded as he folded up his sleeves.

Juliet smiled "On the bright side, I hope we get to have some time together as a family before you have to head out again."

Ignis nodded "Yes, Talcott isn't due back for another two days."

Juliet leaned in and gave Ignis a quick peck on the lips "Great, wait here I'm going to get Izzy."

Peri watched as Juliet left the room. She turned her attention back to Ignis. He went to take out the daemon nest?

"Umm, Ignis? That daemon nest you help with…was it near Cauthess?" Peri asked hesitantly.

Ignis nodded "Yes it was. Did you hear about the mission?"

"No just…someone I know said they were going to help out with it." Peri said trying to be discrete.

Peri watched the man as he seemingly made a connection in his mind before giving her a knowing smile "Well, not to worry. There were no casualties. I am sure Gladio will be reaching out to you shortly."

It was in those very few words that Ignis had confirmed what she had been suspecting the majority of the time she was in their apartment. They knew Gladio, and clearly knew him well enough that Ignis went hunting with him.

Peri's eyes widened from his statement "I…"

At that moment Juliet returned with Isabelle in her arms. Peri's focus returned to the little family reunion as she could have sworn she felt her heart melted as she watched the little girl instinctively reach for her father, with Ignis readily taking her from her mother's arms.

"And how are you my love?" Ignis said placing a loving kiss to his daughters forehead.

The baby girl cooed as she grasped at Ignis' finger.

"I uh better go…thanks for the coffee and cookies Juliet." Peri said finally taking her leave.

Juliet smiled "I hope I'll see you around, and thank you for your help."

Ignis held his daughter close as he lifter her tiny hand "Say goodbye Isabelle."

Peri watched as Ignis moved the baby girls hand in a waving motion as she giggled.

"You're welcome…have a good night and uh, thanks for the recipe." Peri said finally leaving.

As she walked out of the apartment building Peri couldn't believe what had just happened. What were the chances that she would run into someone who clearly knew, or at the very least seemed very close to Gladio.

At that moment Peri looked down to see she had a text message waiting for her. As she slid open her phone she couldn't help but shake her head at the message.

 ** **Gladio: Now about that dinner…****


	7. Not a Date Date

**A/N: So my intentions with this chapter are to have Gladio and Peri get to know each other while Peri get's more comfortable with the big guy. As always your comments and kudos are always appreciated. I will be going back to edit earlier chapters for continuity purposes.**

"Oh man I can't believe they said yes!" Prompto cheered as he and Gladio walked through the busy streets of Lestallum's residential district.

Gladio shook his head with an amused smile "What would make you think they wouldn't have said yes?"

"Dude…you've seen Sera…she's gorgeous…waaaaay out of me league!" Prompto exclaimed.

"Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, a hot girl might be into you. I'll admit, you've put some muscle on these last seven years…and the goatee gives you some character. Just because it isn't Cindy's bag doesn't mean other girls won't be into you." Gladio laughed.

Prompto scratched the back of his head nervously "Well…I don't think it was just me she wasn't into. Come to find out…people of the male persuasion aren't really her uh, bag….she's actually been with someone for awhile…"

Gladio's eyes widened "Shit…never would have guessed that. Good for her I guess…anyone we know?"

"Yeah, we know her pretty well…you know Jeanne right?" Prompto said nonchalantly.

"The power plant girl handling the power grid? Wow…never would have guessed that either. How do you know so much gossip and my sister, the _queen_ of gossip in Lucis didn't even know?" Gladio questioned.

"Oh Iris knew…pretty much everyone knows…where have you been big guy?" Prompto ribbed him.

"Where do you think I've been, kicking the shit out of daemons and keeping the lights on in this place." Gladio said sarcastically.

"And wooing the locals…" Prompto smirked.

Gladio chuckled and shook his head "I haven't exactly wooed her yet…you have a better shot at getting action tonight than I do."

Prompto smirked "You really like her don't you?"

Gladio looked away trying to hide the blush creeping up his face.

"You do…wow, now I _need_ to meet the girl that has tamed the beast." Prompto joked.

"I told you, no wooing yet. We're just friends, I'm doing this double date more for you than me….I'm taking things slow, let her come to me yah know?" Gladio explained.

"Which I appreciate." Prompto said placing his hand on his shoulder.

Soon Gladio stopped in front of a small cafe not far from the edge of the residential district. He turned to Prompto and turned his thumb out to the entrance.

"Ready?" Gladio asked him as they stopped on the stoop.

Prompto gulped nervously "As I'll ever be…"

Gladio laughed as he clapped shoulder "Come on lover boy, let's get you a girlfriend…"

* * *

Peri sighed as she nervously bit her lip in the booth she was currently sharing with her sister. She looked across the table to see Sera's blonde hair perfectly curled as she adjusted the straps on her yellow sun dress.

As Sera looked up she gave her sister an inquisitive look "What? Too much cleavage?"

Peri rolled her eyes as she leaned back into her seat "Too much everything…"

Sera laughed as she shook her head "Hey, I offered to do your hair and make up…you're the one who decided to wear cargo pants and a tank top…an _old_ tank top might I add."

"You're acting like this is a date." Peri said dryly.

"Because it _is_ a date. You have to make a good first impression. And before you shoot me down in your strange sense of denial, it is a date…a _double date_ , with two guys rumored to be connected with the crown. He asked you to dinner Peri…after all the let down's you've given him it's a miracle he is still pursuing you." Sera said knowingly.

Peri rolled her eyes "I don't care what you say…this isn't a date."

Suddenly Peri looked up to see Gladio and Prompto enter the cafe, scanning the crowd before Gladio locked eyes with her and gave her a knowing smirk.

Peri sank back into the booth, blushing profusely as the boys approached them. Sera gave a small laugh before turning her attention to Gladio and Prompto, who had finally arrived.

"Well hello there boys, great to see you both again!" Sera said giving Gladio a wink and Prompto an unexpected friendly hug.

Prompto gulped nervously as he tentatively hugged her back "Ye…yeah…great to see you again too Sera."

Sera pulled away before giving him a playful smirk "You know, for a minuet there I thought you didn't enjoy our conversation together at the bar a few weeks ago. You went radio silent on me hun."

Prompto gave a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head "Yeah, sorry about that…just got caught up in some hunter things…"

"Well it's alright, just don't do it again ok?" Sera said giving him a wink as she sat back down, with Prompto sliding next to her.

Gladio turned his attention back to Peri giving her a cheeky smile "This seat taken?"

Peri rolled her eyes "Would you just sit down."

Gladio without hesitation slide into the booth next to her, smiling a little to himself as he watched the blush creep up Peri's cheeks as his hand accidentally brushed up against hers.

"Wow Sera, you looked beautiful…" Prompto said in awe as he looked her over.

"Not used to seeing you out of your work clothes." Gladio added.

Sera smirked "Well you know, someone had to bring some sunshine on this gloomy night. Is it just me or does it seem like it's getting even darker out than before? I didn't think it could get any darker than it already was but…"

"Well, according to Iggy as the Scourge continues more plasma particles are released into the air and making things kind of foggy and…" Prompto began.

"Wow you sure know a lot about this stuff…" Sera said with a smile.

"Uh…well…not that much…I just overheard him talking about it on our last mission." Prompto said nervously.

As the two continued talking Gladio turned to Peri giving her a warm smile "Well those two are hitting it off…you look amazing too…by the way."

Peri bit her lip nervously "Thanks…I uh…guess you don't look too bad either."

"Oh this? Bah this isn't anything special, just my casual look." Gladio said jokingly.

Peri nodded silently as Prompto and Sera continued to converse in there own little world.

"So uh…how did the mission go?" Peri said as she fidgeted with her napkin.

Gladio shrugged "Good I guess. We eliminated the daemon nest and got back early, so a win all around."

"Yeah but boy was it a doosey. For a minuet there I didn't think we would make it back, but you really pulled through for us big guy in the end…" Prompto interjected.

"Wow that dangerous huh? Well it's a good thing ya'll made it back in one piece!" Sera said in shock.

"Well…it'll take more than a daemon nest to take one of us out…well, at least Gladio. He's like a tank!" Prompto said talking them up.

Gladio shrugged "Gotta put all my training to good use somehow…"

At that moment the waitress came by and took their order. Peri looked on as she watched the others order, distracted by Prompto's comment about the mission. She barely knew Gladio, why did she feel this twinge of concern that he was facing such danger.

"And for you hun?" the waitress said tapping her pad.

Peri shook herself from her thoughts before making a last second decision on her order "Umm..I'll have the meat skewers with the house ale…"

Gladio smirked "Copying me huh?"

"Wait what…." Peri said confused as the waitress took her menu from her.

Sera rolled her eyes in disappointment "Were you even paying attention?"

"Of course! I just…spaced out for a second. I worked overtime all week give me a break!" Peri said in her defense.

"Oh that's right, big guy said you worked at the power plant. Cool, thanks for keeping the lights on!" Prompto said with a smile.

"Uh…sure…" Peri responded shyly.

Sera winked at Prompto flirtatiously as she turned her attention back to the group "So…is what I heard true? Ya'll work for the crown?"

Prompto nearly spit his drink out at he mention of the crown. Gladio laughed amusingly at his friend as Peri looked on perplexed.

"No need to freak out Prompto…it's not like we're secret agents or something." Gladio laughed.

Sera smirked "So it is true…whayda know…"

Peri narrowed her eyes, thinking back to when she saw Gladio before he left on his last mission. He was dressed in all black, with a skull motif on her shirt. Suddenly she made the connection.

"You guys….are Crownsguard…" Peri said starring back at Gladio.

The two nodded in confirmation.

"Yup, well, Gladio's been in it a lot longer than me. I joined up so I could accompany my best friend to his wedding and…shit I said too much didn't I Gladio?" Prompto said in a panic.

"Nah, we can trust them. They never gave me a reason not to…" Gladio said turning to Peri with a smile.

Peri bit her lip nervously as her sister continued to pry.

"Wedding? Wait, you're not talking about _the_ wedding are you? The wedding of Prince Noctis and Lady Lunafreya?!" Sera said in an excited whisper.

Prompto clicked his fingers towards her with a wink "That's the one…."

Sera sat back processing the information "Damn…so ya'll are in deep with them huh? All this time I never guessed it."

"I'm nothing special…I would have just been a lowly rank if we ever made it back to the Crown City. Gladio here has the real pedigree. He's the Prince's Shield!" Prompto exclaimed.

Sera turned to Prompto, giving him a warm smile "I am sure you wouldn't be lowly…don't sell yourself short!"

"She's right you know. I've seen you're work with a gun. He's good with his fingers." Gladio said with a wink.

Prompto blushed at his comment, knowing what he was insinuating. Sera turned to him and gave him a flirty smile "Oh yeah?"

"Did you really just say that?" Peri said with a groan.

Gladio gave a small laugh "Well it's true. He's good with his gun which means he's good with his fingers."

"Alright…no more of this please…our foods about to arrive and I would like to eat without regurgitation." Peri said attempting to stop their flirting.

Sera shook her head "Aww Peri your no fun!"

At that moment their food arrived, causing Sera and Prompto to go off in the own little world again discussing Prompto's love of photography, as Prompto took out his camera and snapped a shot of his dinner.

As Gladio took a bite of his meat skewer he turned to Peri and gave her a smile "Good right?"

Peri nodded as she took another bit in her skewer. Feeling an awkward silence between the two of them, Peri decided to speak up "So the Prince's Shield huh?"

"Yup….I guess you could say it's kind of like a bodyguard….although, my duties lie elsewhere now a days…" Gladio said trailing off.

Seeing it was a sore subject Peri decided to change topics "So the mission was pretty dangerous huh?"

"I guess, but we went with a group of seasoned Glaives who could handle it so it was no sweat. Did you ever think of joining the Glaive at one point? I mean, being a former hunter and all…" Gladio asked curiously.

Peri was silent for a moment as she thought about his question. She couldn't lie to herself, she had as soon as she heard about the Glaives in Lestallum, but then Ollie died….and any sort of fighting became too painful for her to endure.

"I…had…" Peri said reluctantly.

Gladio raised his eyebrow curiously "Oh? What happened?"

"It's a long story…but I decided the power plant could use my help more than the Glaives, and my dad got sick so…" Peri said as she took another bite into her food.

Gladio frowned "Oh…that sucks, I'm sorry…"

"It's ok…he's ok…umm sorta…he has his days….but you know he's getting old and…" Peri rambled.

Gladio gave her a warm smile "Don't worry, I got you. Illness sucks. My mom died when I was ten after catching this weird virus that infiltrated the wall. She wasn't sick for long but…it was hard."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Peri said somberly.

Gladio shrugged "It was a long time ago…I've had time to process it so to speak."

Peri nodded their group continued to converse. She didn't know why she was so shocked to hear of Gladio's own personal tragedy. Everyone's got their own story of heartache in this world, but the way he carries himself you would never know.

"You know, if you ever need a model I would be happy to fill in for you…" Sera said giving Prompto a smile.

"Uh…yeah…yeah that would be great!" Prompto said stuttering.

Soon the waitress came by an cleared their table, coming back leaving the check. As Peri leaned forward to grab it Gladio snatched it from the tablet.

Peri frowned as she looked up at him "What are you doing…"

Gladio smirked "What do you think I'm doing? Prompto you owe me 400 Gil."

"Oh, uh right…." Prompto said as he reached for his wallet and thew some Gil down.

Sera looked over at him with a smile "Well ain't you just the gentleman."

Prompto blushed at her comment as he shrugged "It's nothing…thanks for the company."

Peri scowled as she turned her attention to Gladio "You're not paying for me."

Gladio continued to waive her off "Too late, she already took the check."

"Seriously…here please take the GIl." Peri said shoving the bills at him.

Gladio pushed it back to her "I don't want it…it's my treat for you agreeing to come out tonight."

"Gladio…we agreed this isn't a…." Peri began but Gladio cut her off.

"I never said it was. Listen, if it makes you feel better you can pay another time ok?" Gladio said finally relenting.

Peri huffed "Ok, fine…"

At that moment the two noticed both Sera and Prompto missing from the table.

"Umm when did they…" Peri said looking around for her sister.

Gladio shrugged "Dunno…must have been while you kept insisting on giving me Gil for a dinner I insisted was my treat."

Peri rolled her eyes and sigh as she motioned for Gladio to get up from their booth "Come on, maybe they are outside…."

* * *

 **Meanwhile in an alleyway somewhere in Lestallum….**

"Uh…Sera…are you sure it's cool we just leave them alone like that?" Prompto asked worriedly as Sera pulled him into one of Lestallum's back alley.

Sera waved him off "Absolutely. My sister may not be too good at showing it but she's really into your friend."

Prompto raised his eyebrow towards her "I dunno, she really seemed like she wanted to punch Gladio in the balls a few times during dinner."

Sera stopped them, turning towards Prompto and backing them up until Prompto's back hit the wall of an adjoining building. Nervously Prompto gulped as he starred back into her steel gray eyes.

"Trust me…she likes him. My sister doesn't notice guys too often, and your friend has been on her mind ever since she met him at the power plant, even if it may be because she says she hates him." Sera said placing her hands lightly on Prompto's chest.

Prompto gave a nervous laugh "Oh, alrighty then…who am I to say you don't know you're own sister."

"Exactly. Besides…maybe I wanted some alone time with the blonde man who has been occupying _my_ thoughts for the last few weeks." Sera said with a devilish smirk.

Prompto blinked confusingly before catching on to her and giving her a smirk in return "Oh…OH yeah, I got yah."

With that Sera leaned in and pressed her lips to Prompto's with vigor as they embraced each other in the darkened alley way.

* * *

"Did they seriously just leave us?" Peri said scanning the area outside the restaurant for her sister and Prompto.

"Looks like it." Gladio responded placing his hands in his pockets.

Peri gritted her teeth "I'm going to kill her when she get's home…"

"At this rate it might not be till morning." Gladio smirked.

"Really don't wanna think about that…" Peri groaned.

There was silence between the two for a moment as they stood outside the restaurant.

"So…what now?" Gladio asked looking down at his boots.

"Well, dinners over so…I'll just be making my way home now and…" Peri responded as she turned to leave. Before she could get too far Gladio rushed up to her grabbing her arm.

"Hey…I don't even get a goodbye? Prompto and I bought you guys dinner, at least let me walk you home." He said with a hopeful look.

Peri looked back at him with a slight frown. He was right, it was rude of her to storm off after he had extended himself like that. She gave a sigh as she turned to him "Ok, fine. As long as you don't become a stalker."

"Can't make any promises…" Gladio chuckled.

"Gladio…" Peri growled.

"Ok, ok sorry just a joke. Besides, stalking isn't really my style." Gladio said with his hands up in defense.

Peri folded her arms and shook her head as they began to walk towards her apartment "I would beg to differ…"

"How would you know anyways? It's not like you know that much about me." Gladio retorted.

"I know plenty about you, believe me." Peri fired back.

Gladio smirked "Oh yeah…name two things you know about me."

Peri turned to him giving him a confident smile "You're the prince's bodyguard."

"Shield…but how about something you didn't just learn over dinner." Gladio said with a small laugh.

Peri gave a defeated sigh before going back to thinking up another piece of information. After a few moments of deliberation Peri turned to him with another smile "You're quite the ladies man."

Gladio laughed "Or something you heard through rumors that seem to spread like wildfire around this place. But if it get's you to smile like that again, I'm willing to let it slide."

Peri quickly turned away from him blushing from his comment towards her. Gladio smiled back at her knowing he was the cause of her sudden change in demeanor. He had to admit, she was pretty cute when she blushed.

The two walked in silence for another block before Gladio snapped his fingers as if he had suddenly come to a realization.

"How about this, obviously we don't know much about each other so why don't we make a game of it?" Gladio said moving in front of her to face her as they walked.

"A game?" Peri said skeptically.

Gladio nodded "Yeah like a twenty questions sort of thing…or how ever many we can fit into the time it takes to get to your place. If either one of us doesn't want to answer a question we can pass. No pressure…"

Peri hesitated for a moment, stopping in her tracks as she mulled over the idea before responding "I can ask any question?"

"Yep." Gladio nodded.

"And I won't get shit for not answering one of yours?" she asked.

"One hundred percent no shit from me." Gladio said with a warm smile.

"Ok, fine." Peri said in agreement.

Gladio fist pumped in victory "Alright! So, because I am such a gentleman I'll let you go first."

Peri thought for a moment before deciding on going easy for her first question "Favorite food?"

"Cup Noodles." Gladio answered without hesitation.

Peri's eyes widened at his response "Cup Noodles? Of any food in all of Eos you pick instant noodles?"

"Hey it's not _just_ instant noodles. It's an experience. If you have the right ingredients, trust me, it's something you never forget." Gladio said in defense.

"Ok, ok…I get it." Peri said as they continued to walk.

"Maybe if they ever start up production again I'll show you…" Gladio said nonchalantly.

Peri looked over at him confused "What? I…"

"How about you? What's your favorite?" Gladio said retorting her first question.

"Well…there used to be this cafe right at the edge of the city. They had these bread buns that were to die for…" Peri explained.

"Ah yeah I know the ones you're talking about. They were pretty good, not as good as Cup Noodles though…" Gladio smirked.

"Whatever." Peri said rolling her eyes.

Gladio laughed as he gave her a playful nudge "Ok, your turn Peri girl."

Peri snapped her head turning to him "What…did you just…"

"It's your turn to ask me something…" Gladio said as he watched her stare at him.

"What do you…uh, do in your spare time when you're not on missions?" Peri asked hesitantly.

"Mainly recharge, help out with things around the city, catch up on my reading…" Gladio rattled off.

"You read?" Peri said surprised.

Gladio chuckled "Yup, nothing better than kicking back with a beer and a book. Why, you surprised or somethin'?"

"Well…you kind of don't take me for the reading type…" Peri said look away.

"What kind of type do you take me for?" Gladio suavely.

Peri sighed and rolled her eyes "Forget it…"

Gladio chuckled "I get it…I know I look like the meat head muscle type. If you give me a chance I can show you I'm more than just that…"

Peri blushed unwillingly at his comment as they continued to walk.

"So what about you? Any hidden talents I should know about? You know…besides being badass with a sword." Gladio asked her.

"Don't really have time for hobbies." Peri said bluntly.

"Come on…there has to be something…" Gladio said egging her on.

Peri sighed before finally answering him "Before the darkness…I used to garden."

"Ah so you have a green thumb huh?" Gladio responded wiggling his thumb in the air.

Peri shrugged "I guess…it was a good way to unwind after a long hunt. We used to have a roof top garden but…well you know."

Gladio nodded "Right…"

They continued walking, albeit in silence. Gladio looked at her and gave her a playful nudge "Unless we're at your place it's your turn for a question."

Peri shook herself out of her own thoughts and gave him a quick nod. After a moment she turned him, finally thinking of her next question "Any other Family I don't know about?"

"Just a younger sister, Iris." Gladio said matter of factly.

Peri thought for a moment before something clicked in her head "She's not…Iris the daemon slayer is she?"

Gladio chuckled "Yup, the one and only. I guess you can say fighting runs in the family."

Peri slowly nodded as she absentmindedly asked her next question "What about your dad? I mean I know about your mom but…."

Gladio frowned as he turned away from her for a moment. He gave a sad sigh as he ran his fingers through his long dark brown locks "My dad….he was killed during the treaty signing."

Peri bit her lip nervously "Oh…I'm…I'm sorry. That…really sucks loosing both parents…"

"It's cool…that's life though right?" Gladio said as he looked off into the distance.

"My mom died when Sera was two…my dad…got injured in a hunting mishap and had to retire early. He opened up the tavern in town as a second career but…as the years went on his lingering injuries got worse and Sera ended up taking over most of the regular duties. I help out when I can but…" Peri rambled out to a stunned Gladio.

"That sucks…I'm sorry…" Gladio said with a frown.

"It's fine…that's life right?" Peri said firing back his words from earlier.

Gladio nodded with a small smile "Yeah…"

There was a moment of silence between the two before Peri spoke up again "Aren;t you going to ask me something?"

"Nah…you kind of answered a question before…even if the answer was unsolicited. I'll let you go again." Gladio said with a smirk.

Peri hummed to herself as she tapper her chin. She had to admit, she was kind of enjoying this.

"If you're such a lady killer why are you still single?" Peri asked curiously. If the rumors were true it didn't make sense that he hadn't hooked up with someone long term by now.

Gladio smirked " I wouldn't exactly call myself a lady killer perse…more socially open. And I never said I was single."

Peri rolled her eyes at him "Really Gladio? You just took my sister and I out on a double date and you're not single?"

"So you agree this was a date then?" Gladio said with a wide smile.

"Gladio…" Peri groaned at him.

"Ok, ok…sorry couldn't resist." he laughed as they continued walking.

Peri frowned "You still didn't answer my question…"

"Well, if you haven't noticed my life style isn't exactly good for long term relationships. I'm gone a lot…sometimes for months at a time. Most women want more commitment from there guy than what I can give them and end it within the first few months." Gladio explained.

"Maybe you just haven't met the right one…" Peri commented as they rounded the corner to her apartment building.

Gladio looked down at her and gave her a warm smile "Maybe…"

Peri looked up to see they reached her family's flat "Well, this is me…uh, thanks for the dinner and what not…"

"Hey wait…aren't you gonna explain to me why you're still single?" Gladio said reaching out to her.

Peri bit her lip nervously "I…it's complicated…"

Gladio folded his arms and gave her a smirk "I got some time…"

At that moment the door to Peri's apartment swung open to reveal her father standing in the passage way. Peri looked over in horror as she watched her father rub the sleep out of his eyes and look between the two.

"Back already? Where's Sera?" Frank said with a yawn.

Peri gave a heavy sigh as she responded "She…took a detour…she should be home soon."

"Ah…well you know yer sister…maybe it'll be in the morning." Frank said shaking his head.

Gladio chuckled "See…I'm not the only one."

Frank cranked his neck up, meeting Gladio's gaze "And who is this spry young man?"

"Gladiolus sir. I was just making sure your daughter got home alright. Uh, your other daughter is with my friend Prompto…he's pretty harmless so you don't have anything to worry about…" Gladio said with a laugh.

Frank extended out his hand "Ahh, so you're the famous Gladio I've overheard my daughters talking about…names Frank…I'm Peri and Sera's father…"

Gladio took the man's hand and gave it a firm shake "Pleasures all mine sir."

Peri looked back between Gladio and her father. It was almost nauseating how polite he was being with him.

"The kettle's still on…why don't you come on in for a few minuets?" Frank asked him with a warm smile.

Gladio turned to Peri, silently seeking permission before accepting.

Peri gave a defeated sigh before gesturing to the door "Come on in…"

The group walked in as Frank lead them into the kitchen "So…you got a last name son?"

"Amicitia." Gladio said without thinking.

Frank stopped in his tracks as he heard Gladio's answer. Peri looked over to see her father in deep thought.

"Amicitia huh? Are you apart of the same Amicitia family from the Crown City?" Frank asked looking away from them.

"Yes sir. The one and only…" Gladio responded without hesitation.

Peri felt now was a good time to interject between the two "He's actually the Prince's shield papa."

"Well, my duties are suspended until he returns… _when_ he returns…" Gladio emphasized.

"Prince's shield huh? Then you must be related to Clarus then." Frank responded reflectively.

Gladio nodded "Yes…he was my father…"

Frank frowned "Was huh? Shit…must mean he didn't make it out of the city then…can't say I'm surprised. Figured by now he would have popped up her in Lestallum otherwise…and from what I remember he was attached at the hip to the king."

"Did…you know my father?" Gladio questioned intrigued.

Frank nodded "Yep…Clarus and I go way back to our training days. He whooped my ass a few times here and there…but what else would you expect from the future captain of the Crownsguard?"

Gladio rubbed his chin "Dad never mentioned he knew anyone outside the wall…"

"Probably because we knew each other _inside_ it. After I left the Crown City we lost touch…I don't even think he knew where I was at after that…" Frank explained.

"Why did you leave?" Gladio asked curiously.

Frank smiled "It's a long story son…maybe I'll tell it to you another time."

Gladio nodded as Peri handed them both mugs of hot tea. Frank gladly took his mug and raised it to them "I'll be on to bed now…don't keep my daughter up too late son."

"Don't worry, just going to finish my tea and be on my way. Thank you for allowing me into your home." Gladio said with a nod.

Peri looked back at him giving him a skeptical look, she couldn't believe he was buttering up her father.

Frank chuckled before leaving "You got manners, Clarus dun taught you right. Hope to see you around son."

One her father was gone from the kitchen Peri gritted her teeth in annoyance "What the hell was that?!"

"What do you mean? You heard the man, I was being polite." Gladio smirked.

"Oh no, no, no, no…you're not slithering your way into my life by buttering up my pops." Peri said waiving her finger in front of him.

Gladio gently grabbed her waggling finger, stopping her motion and gave her a smirk "Oh I was well into your life way before the buttering…"

Peri yanked her hand away and frowned, knowing he was right "Well…whatever…I just agreed to one dinner, that was it…this is the last time…"

"Do you really want this to be the last time?" Gladio questioned her as he sipped his tea.

Peri gave a heavy sigh as she looked down into her mug "I…listen, my life was going fine until you barged your way into it. Now it's like no matter what I do I can't get rid of you!"

Gladio put his mug down before he walked over to her, lifting her chin. Peri's gray eyes widened as she started back into his bright amber ones.

"You want to know what I think? I think you talk a lot of talk but in reality…you really don't feel that way. I don't know the reason why yet, but if you really wanted to be rid of me you could have easily denied any of my suggestions, ended conversations, not have accepted my free drink at your family bar. And the truth being,I would have backed off. You know that, I know that…I think tonight proved that. So why fight it?" Gladio said with a confident smirk.

Peri froze for a moment before moving away from him, crossing her arms and shaking her head "I hate you."

"No you don't." Gladio laughed as he went back to drinking his tea.

Peri rolled her eyes as she picked up her mug and gulped down her drink, hiding the blush in her cheeks that was slowly creeping up. He was right, and she hated that fact.

At that moment the two looked up to see Sera stumble through the front door of the flat. Nonchalantly she took off her heels and left them by the door, as she looked up Peri couldn't help but notice her sisters kiss swollen lips and the light love bit on her collar bone.

Sera looked up at them and smirked "Damn, and here I thought _I_ was going to be the one to bring a guy home tonight, bravo sister."

Peri groaned as she rolled her eyes "He's not staying, he's leaving as soon as he is done with his drink."

Sera winked "Right…"

"Seems like you and Prompto had a pretty good time tonight." Gladio smirked.

"You could say that…well, good night sister, Gladio…don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Sera cheered as she walked out of the room.

Peri sighed "She is a menace…"

"Nah, she's just having fun teasing you…" Gladio laughed.

As they both finished their tea Peri couldn't help but look up at Gladio's scars, even way back when she first saw him at HQ they intrigued her.

"Is there something on my face?" he asked as he took her mug from her and placed it in the sink.

"Umm…kind of?" Peri said not thinking of her answer.

Gladio mockingly clutched his heart "Ouch…my wounded pride. How will I ever look at myself in the mirror again."

"Vain much?" Peri said raising her eyebrow skeptical.

Gladio laughed and waived her off "Nah I'm just joking with yah. I've had these bad boys for years now. Kind of grew to like em, something about upping my danger factor with the ladies."

"How did you get them?" Peri blurted out.

Gladio pointed up to his left eye "This bad boy, protecting the prince from some jerk with a broken beer bottle at a bar in Insomnia."

"What about the other one?" Peri asked quietly.

Gladio smirked "Would you believe me if I told you Gilgamesh?"

"Gilgamesh? Umm now I think you are full of shit…" she said skeptically.

"Ask the Marshall…he'll vouch. I got a matching one on across my chest too. Home boy doesn't play." Gladio laughed.

"I'll pass." Peri said waiving him off.

Peri walked him to the door as Gladio finally calmed his laughter "Well, thanks for the tea…and you know letting me in and letting me meet your old man."

"Never intended you to meet my old man, or invite you in for tea." Peri rebutted.

"Right…we'll kind of funny our dads knew each other…don't you think?" Gladio said nonchalantly.

"I guess…who would have thought…" Peri said unenthused.

"Was your dad in the Crownsguard or…" Gladio began before Peir cut him off.

"My dad doesn't talk much about his time in the Crown City so I wouldn't know." she said quickly.

"Oh…ok, I get it…touchy subject." Gladio said looking away.

Peri sighed "Not for me…for him. My father left the Crown City thirty years ago and never looked back….became a hunter, met my mother and settled here in Lestallum. I don't ask him about it because any time I brought it up he would change the subject."

Gladio nodded silently in thought "Kind of ironic both of our dads knew each other."

Peri rolled her eyes "Don't think too much into it. It's just a coincidence."

"I dunno…I think it's more like fate…" Gladio smirked.

"Annnnd now it's time for you to go. Goodnight Gladio." Peri said cutting him off as she turned to go back into the house.

Before she got too far Gladio grabbed her by the arm to stop her "Hey wait…I had a good time tonight. Maybe we can do it again sometime?"

Peri turned around to face him, a hopeful look on his face as he looked down at her.

"It…wasn't bad. I'll admit it." Peri said said to him with a small smile.

Gladio smiled back before he pulled her into a big bear hug. Peri blushed at the sudden contact as he released her. With one final wave Gladio turned to leave. Before he got to far she called out to him "I'll umm…text you?"

Gladio turned to face her again and smiled as he responded "Yeah…sounds good."

With that Gladio turned to continue his walk back to his place. He couldn't help but smile knowing that he made progress tonight. She was opening up, and seemed to be trusting him more.

"Hey big guy!" he heard a voice call out.

Gladio turned to see Prompto running up to him.

"So, looks like you had a good time tonight." Gladio smirked as he noticed the fresh love bites on Prompto's neck.

Prompto gave a happy sigh "Amazing…Sera is amazing…she's smart, funny, driven. She get's our whole deal working on Cor's missions. I think I'm in love dude."

Gladio chuckled "Slow it down there buddy, you only went on one date."

"But you don't get it. I've never clicked with anyone like that before! Well…not since I met Noct. It just, feels right you know?" Prompto explained.

"Yeah, I got yah." Gladio said acknowledging him.

"I mean, I figured you would get it…with you pursuing Sera's sister and all. She must mean something to you if you haven't moved on yet. I have to admit, she doesn't really seem like your type." Prompto admitted.

"Yeah…I know…but there's just something with her…I can't figure it out, but hopefully now that she's more open with me I will." Gladio commented as they continued their way back to their apartments.

Prompto turned to him with a smirk "So how did the rest of your date go after we left you? I mean you're coming back from her house soooo…"

"Well I met her father…" Gladio smirked.

"Whoa….what kind of a guy is he? Anything I should be worried about?" Prompto said nervously.

Gladio shook his head "Nah…you'll be fine. Trust me he will love you."

Prompto let out a sigh of relief "Thank the astrals…because I was really nervous for a moment when she told me he used to be a hunter."

Soon they approached Gladio and Iris's flat and Gladio said goodbye to Prompto with a waive. As he made his way up the stairs he couldn't help but smile to himself as he thought about his night. The more he got to know about her the more he felt this inexplicable pull to her. He had never felt that way about a girl before and if he was being honest with himself it freaked him out, but on the other hand he was excited to see where this relationship with Peri would bring him.

One thing he knew for sure though…he was going to see Peri Lorenzi again, and the only thing he could hope for was that she was feeling the same pull to him as he was to her.


	8. Truths and Not Really a Lie

**A/N: Hey hey there internet it** **'** **s me! I have had this written for awhile but finally had time to get it together and post it. I am thinking this story is going to round out to about 10ish chapters with maybe a bonus one or two. I have an idea for a Prompto x Sera bonus chapter so let me know if you are interested. As always thank you for reading :)**

Peri frowned as she sent off another text message to Gladio. He had been gone for the last two months, something about keeping post at Hammerhead to help quell a daemon outbreak in the area. She had thought he would have been back by now but there seems to be no sign of him returning any time soon. She sighed as she rolled over in her bed, she could understand why girls previously had walked away from him, it's hard not knowing when the person you care about is going to return, __if__ he will return.

Her eyes widened as she realized what she just ran through her head. She quickly shot up and grabbed her robe as she headed towards the bathroom. She didn't care for him…no not like that. They were….friends…new friends that was all. As she turned on the shower she let out a relieved breath as the water ran down through her long chestnut hair, she definitely didn't feel __that__ way about him. And she most definitely didn't fall asleep to the thought of what his whole tattoo looked like, or how his well defined muscles shined Lestallum artificial light, or how gentle his amber eyes were, and how his smile alone was bright enough to power all of Cleigne. Peri shook the thoughts from head as she finished her shower. No, she most definitely did __not__ think about Gladio like that…or at least that's what she keeps telling herself.

As she dried off and made her way back to her room she was surprised to see her sister getting dressed so early in the day…if one could even call it that anymore.

"Your up early…" Peri commented as she quickly changed into her work clothes.

Sera just smiled at her knowingly as she adjusted her blouse and smoothed her mini skirt "I get up early sometimes you know? Besides, Prompto is coming to get me for a day date before work."

Peri nodded with a smirk "And there in lies the answer. You guys have been hanging out a lot lately."

Sera shrugged "I guess…just when he is in town…which has been a lot lately. Have you heard from Gladio? Any word on when he is coming back?"

It was Peri's turn to shrug "No idea…he said he would let me know when he was on a caravan back. I guess there's been a lot of trouble out in Leide…"

"Well…I can't say I'm not happy about how much time Prompto stays out there…but he tells me not worry, that he's been training for a long time and won't let a daemon stop him. Can't say I don't believe him. Have you seen his aim? And you shouldn't worry about Gladio…he's built like a tank. Plus Prompto says he has been training since he could walk being the shield and all." Sera exclaimed.

Peri rolled her eyes "I know I'm not worried about him."

"Yes you are." Sera teased.

"Uh no…" Peri retorted.

Sera smirked "Then why have you looked down at your phone at least six times in the last five minuets?"

Peri blushed at her statement "I'm not waiting for his message back…just making sure I'm not late for work."

"Riiight…and I'm _not_ wearing my good pair of panties because _I'm_ not letting Prompto cop a feel during our date today." Sera winked.

"Ugh TMI sister…" Peri groaned.

It was that moment the two looked to the doorway to see Frank looking at them with a smile.

"Sera sweetie…that boy Prompto's here to see you." Frank said pointing towards the hallway.

"Right…thanks papa. See you later Peri, maybe stop by the tavern before going home and let off some steam." Sera winked as she grabbed her purse and headed out.

Frank chuckled as he slowly made his way over to Peri's bed, giving a groan as he sat down next to her.

"Tell me Peri girl…is that Prompto boy always like that?" Frank asked her as he rubbed his sore legs.

"Like what dad?" Peri said curiously.

"Like all jumpy and what not. Boy wouldn't sit still." Frank said shaking his head.

Peri smiled knowing what he was referring to "It's…just how he is. Umm, Gladio said he gets jumpy when he's nervous. He's not a bad guy or anything…and Sera seems to be really into him…"

"I know yer sister seems to have taken a liking to him…he seems kind…yer sister needs someone like that." Frank commented as they sat together.

There was a moment of silence between the two before Frank spoke up again.

"Speakin' of which, haven't seen your fella around in awhile. Everything ok in paradise?" Frank teased.

Peri rolled her eyes at his comment "He's not my _fella_ dad, we are just friends. And he's been posted out in Hammerhead taking care of an influx of daemons out there. Not sure when he'll be back."

Frank sighed as he looked over at his eldest daughter "Peri girl…even though you may not admit it out loud…I know you feel differently than wut yer sayin'. The way you look at him is the same way you looked at Ollie when you first met him."

"Daddy trust me…it's nothing more. We are just friends…that's all." Peri insisted.

Frank reached over and gave her shoulder a squeeze "If you say so Peri girl. I just…don't want to see you stand in your own way towards happiness. Ollie's been gone along time…it's ok to open your heart to another."

Peri looked at him with a frown "What about you? You haven't dated at all since mom died."

Frank laughed "Got me there…but I was too busy raising you, Felix and Sera to bother datin'. Besides…I'm an old man now, and you…yer still a youngin' Peri girl. You have so much life ahead of you. I'd hate to see you waste your time in loneliness and sadness."

Peri sighed deeply as she looked over at the chain of dog tags on her night stand, the diamond ring on the end shined under her lamp light "I know daddy…I'm just…not sure if I'm ready yet."

"Well, the fact that yer willing to open up and become friends with Clarus's boy speaks mountains larger than Ravatough to me." Frank said with a smile.

Peri bit her lip when she heard her father mention Gladio's, remembering his revelation the night Gladio dropped her off at home "So umm…how did you know Gladio's dad anyways?"

Frank smiled as he leaned back, taking slight pressure off of his knees "Guess that's somethin' I'm over due to talk about huh? Well I guess now is as good of time as any…besides, I think it may do you some good to understand where that boy came from."

"What do you mean?" Peri asked curiously.

"Well…I'll leave some of that explain' to Gladio…but you know how I was originally from the Crown City." Frank began.

Peri nodded "Yeah…and then one day you moved out to become apart of he hunters."

"Well…that's true…but there's more to it." Frank continued.

Peri nodded as she continued to listen to him.

"I was born and raised in the Crown City…yer grandma and pop pop ran a hardware store in one of the outlyin' neighborhoods in the city. You could say we were barely apart of the Crown City. As long as I could remember I would walk by the gates of the Citadel and dream of one day being one of those Crownguards folk…protecting the king and fighting the good fight in the war. Once I graduated high school I immediately signed up as a new recruit. Your grandparents weren't too happy with my decision…what with us being in an active war with the Niff's and all, but I was determined. It was there I first met Clarus, he was helpin' out with training new recruits and lets just say we had an understanding. As my training progressed I was sent out on several missions…including a few with the Marshall…although he wasn't immortal then, just a young spit fire. Eventually I was inducted in as a Crownsguard, mainly staying within the city but occasionally going out to the Lucian outer lands when called for. Eventually I got word that they were to send the King…then Prince Regis and his entourage to Altissia in order to try and strengthen an alliance with them. Before they left Clarus came to me and divulged to me that there was word there may be a spy within the guard. He asked me to keep a look out and report anything suspicious. As time went on rumors spread, especially among the younger recruits. When the prince returned and it was announced that the wall would be pulled back, it was found that many strategic plans got into the hands of the enemy. Accusations flew within the guard as to who spilled the beans. Things were said, and being one of the few who knew of the mission with the prince and his retinue, I was called in to be questioned by the council, the ruling body of Insomnia. After their questioning they put me in a holding cell with others who were also accused." Frank explained.

"Dad…" Peri said in shock.

Frank smiled "It's amazing I remember all this…with it being almost forty years ago. When all was said and done I had been accused of letting out classified information. It wasn't true of course…I knew how to keep a secret. Normally a conviction like that not only would have kicked me out of the Crownsguard but I could have been sentenced to life or exiled from Lucis all together. But Clarus knew it was a set up…he knew I was wrongly accused so he worked out a deal for me, I would get off with just being discharged from my Crownsguard duties. Knowing it was my only option I accepted and moved on. I ain't gonna lie though Peri girl I was hurt, I worked so hard to make it that far only to have it ripped away in a matter of days. So I decided my time in the Crown City had come to an end, I packed up and moved out to Leide and joined up with the hunters…and well, you know the rest. I always appreciated what Clarus did though…he put his neck on the line for me when he didn't have to just so I wouldn't loose everything and I have always been thankful for it."

"Did you ever find out who framed you?" Peri asked curiously.

Frank shook his head "No but I had my suspicions…a young recruit named Titus Dratous. He was always in the the most opportune of places, always trying to get himself in on my missions, always in the room when I was talkin' to Clarus, Cor or Regis. Took my spot once I left and heard he ended up heading up a new organization called the Kingsglaive."

"The…Kingsglaive…" Peri gulped nervously.

"Yep, but I am sure you know more about them than I do…" Frank acknowledged.

Peri nodded before biting her lip nervously "So…how did Clarus have such a sway to the council?"

Frank smirked "He was the shield to the prince…his word held great weight with those old geezers. But deep down they knew too…they just needed a scapegoat to defend their decision to scale back the wall and their loosing position with Nifelheim. It was bull shit but I've had time to come to terms with it. Someone had to take the fall."

"Daddy…" Peri said reluctantly.

"It's alright Peri girl…I'm glad I could share this will you finally. But if you want to know more about Gladio and his family I suggest you ask 'em." Frank said patting her knee.

Peri sighed as she rolled her eyes "Ok daddy."

Frank chuckled as he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the temple "Always lookin' out for you kid."

"Did you….ever think about going back to Insomnia?" Peri asked suddenly.

Frank hummed for a moment before responding "Nah not really, 'specially after I met yer mom. Plus not long after yer grandparents left the city too, moved to Gladin Quay for retirement so I had no reason to move back."

Peri smiled "I wish I met them."

"I know Peri girl me too. Now if I were you I'd hurry up and get ready or you'll be late." Frank said urging his daughter on.

Peri jumped as she noticed the time and raced around the room to get ready as Frank looked on and laughed at his eldest daughters franticness.

"Some things will never change…" he said as he got up from his seat on her bed and made his way out.

About half way through her shift the evacuation alarm sounded throughout the plant. The only time Holly ever sounded that alarm was when there was a daemon infestation.

 _Everyone daemons have been detected in sector six…please proceed to the service elevator and evacuate immediately!_

Holly's voice boomed over the speakers as the other workers made their way towards the service elevator. Peri sighed as she turned the other way and made her way towards the storage locker that held her sword.

 _Hey Lorenzi….think you're up to it?_ Holly said over the radio.

"Of course…when am I ever not?" She said as she grabbed her sword.

 _Good….listen, I know you said you could handle things on your own but…_ Holly began but Peri cut her off.

"You sent me in backup…right?" Peri said with a defeated sigh.

 _Yeah…these bastards keep getting stronger every time._ Holly said as Peri entered the sector.

Peri looked over as she saw her 'partner' standing over by the freight elevator. They gave her a small waive as they both entered together. Peri couldn't help feel like she may have met this person before.

"Come on the faster we get rid of these guys the better it is for the plant and the city." the feminine voice said.

Peri nodded as she followed her back up right into the the congregating demons near one of the active through lines.

"Shit…if they cut off the main supply…" Peri said as she got her sword ready.

"Exactly….ready?" her partner said as they produced a a large lance and got into fighting stance.

Peri nodded slightly as the two began their decent on their targets, noticing how confidently the hunter next to her was handling the daemons.

"Doing ok there __partner?__ " the voice said.

Peri smirked to herself under her suit "I can do this in my sleep."

"Well don't fall asleep on me yet because here comes the second wave!" the hunter next to her said as she quickly launched herself into the on coming daemon herd.

Peri quickly turned her attention to where her partner went and quickly followed suit, slicing and dicing her way through the daemon hoard. Eventually the pair finished off the last of the daemons and the two made their way back to the entrance of the power plant.

"You know you're pretty good…" Peri said as she took off her suit helmet.

"Thanks…I guess you could say I've had some practice." the hunter next to her said as they met up with Holly at the entrance.

"Well, well you two were quite the pair. Finished off those daemons in record time." Holly said with a proud smile.

Peri rolled her eyes "You know I can handle it."

Holly smirked back at her "Yeah, yeah I know Lorenzi…but sometimes it's good to let others have a little fun sometimes."

Peri looked over to see her partner slowly remove her helmet revealing their long wavy red hair that fell down to her shoulder blades. Her eyes went wide as she realized who her partner was.

"And I appreciate the practice." the hunter said as she finally revealed herself, giving Peri a knowing smile.

"Juliet…" Peri said in shock.

"In the flesh…partner." Juliet said with a smirk as she removed the rest of her protective suit.

"So you two know each other?" Holly said pointing between the two.

Juliet shrugged "Something like that. We met one day at the market. She helped me get my groceries back to my flat. You got a good one here Holl."

"Oh I know I do. What do you say you take off early? Astrals know you deserve it." Holly suggested.

Juliet turned to her with a friendly smile "Hey if you aren't busy maybe we could grab a coffee or something. I still have my sitter for another hour or so…"

"Uh…well…" Peri said hesitating.

"Oh come on Lorenzi…go before I have to start writing personal time into your contract." Holly said pushing her towards he red head.

"Holly we both know I don't have a contract…." Peri said with a heavy sigh.

"Exactly now go have fun kiddo, we can take it from here." Holly said waiving the two off.

Juliet waved back before turning to her companion "Hey I get it. With the darkness, it's all hands on deck to keep this place running relatively chaos free. But one thing I've learned these last seven or so years is even in an apocalypse you have to let loose sometimes."

Peri gave a small laugh as they continued walking "I guess I can't argue with that…."

Soon they arrived at a small cafe near Patella market, one that Peri herself hadn't been too since before the darkness. As they ordered their beverages of choice Peri went to pull out her wallet before Juliet stopped her.

"Don't worry about it, my treat." the young woman said with a smile.

"No, at least let me pay for myself…you have a baby at home…" Peri said declining.

Juliet placed her hand on the woman's wallet and pushed back "Trust me, we are doing fine…"

Peri reluctantly pulled away and let the other woman pay. Normally she would backed off sooner but in a world like they are living in today Gil was hard to come by and most residents trade goods and services instead of currency. Even her father accepts non-traditional forms of payments at the bar.

"Here yah go, one mint tea." Juliet said with a smile. Peri nodded as she took the drink and sat down on one of the near by benches.

Juliet was the first one to speak "So, you are pretty badass with a sword. It's nice to meet another female who can kick ass and take names."

"Thanks I guess…." Peri said as she sipped her drink.

"No really, you're great! I'm surprised you're not in the Glaive or at least hunting. I heard you and Gladio have been getting to know each other recently. Don't be surprised if he tries to convince you to join up." Juliet rambled on.

"He knows that won't ever happen." Peri said turning to her

Juliet frowned "Too bad…you're really good you know."

"You're one to talk. I had no idea you knew how to fight." Peri responded as she continued to drink her tea.

Juliet shrugged as she flipped a piece of her long red hair back "Well I am kind of a little late to the game, but I like to think I have gotten pretty good over these last few years."

"So were you in the Crownsguard before the darkness too?" Peri asked, assuming that was how she knew Gladio and the others.

"Mmmm not exactly…well…not officially at least. It's a long story really, but what I can say is I was apart of the Princes retinue after Insomnia's fall. Both Ignis and Gladio helped to train me and after the eternal night I pledged to help keep things in order like the others…well at least until Isabelle came along." Juliet explained.

Peri bit her lip "Oh I see…so you hung up your lance to be a stay at home mom?"

Juliet chuckled "Not exactly….obviously when I got pregnant I had to take a step back. Did a few small hunt jobs here and there around Lestallum, eventually having to step back completely in favor of something less…demanding on my body. So I became the Marshall's paper pusher for awhile."

Peri couldn't help but laugh at the woman's last comment. For a decorated warrior like the immortal she could only imagine how much he hated paperwork.

"But after Izzy was born I began training again as soon as I could, for safety reasons as well as hopefully returning to the field in some capacity. Even Aranea Highwind has taken time out to whip my ass back into shape. Hence why I came here today to help you guys out. I enjoy taking on smaller hunts here and there to keep me in shape until I'm cleared to go back outside the city." Juliet continued.

"You haven't been cleared? Why not? I never would have been able to guess you are fresh off of an almost one year break if you hadn't told me. You're as good..no…better than any senior hunters I knew back in the day." Peri said in shock.

Juliet shrugged "Beats me…you'd have to ask the head of the Crownsguard. He is the only one who can clear me to start taking on missions again."

Peri scoffed "The head of the Crownsguard? I don't know why the Marshall doesn't see that you are more than ready to go kick some daemon ass."

"The Marshall? Oh he is perfectly fine with me returning to my duties…with some restrictions of course." Juliet replied nonchalantly.

"Wait…you just said you need to be cleared by the head of the Crownguard but the Marshall is ok with you coming back?" Peri said confused.

Juliet looked back at the woman in surprise "Cor isn't the head of the Cownsguard…well…at least not anymore…"

"Then who?" Peri replied curiously.

"You mean you don't know? The head and Captain of the Crownsguard is Gladio, at least for the last year now." Juliet replied knowingly.

Peri looked back stunned, no she didn't know that. That is some pretty important information that has conveniently not come up in any of their conversations the last few months.

"I…I see…" Peri said stunned.

Juliet sighed as she finished her drink "I mean I know what he is doing, trying to protect me…trying to protect Izzy. He doesn't want something to happen to me or both me and Iggy leaving Izzy without her parents. But Ignis and I have put a lot of thought into it and came up with a system so that someone was always back here with Izzy and she would never be alone. But Gladio hasn't accepted this proposal. It's really just a matter of waiting it out at this point. I figured if all else fails I can still keep up my skills here behind the walls somehow. Case in point helping you today."

Peri frowned "He shouldn't stop you from duty you know…"

Juliet smiled "It's alright, like I said before, he'll come around. Besides, this is nothing compared to how he was when Iris told him she wanted to start hunting."

"Oh?" Peri said even more concerned.

Juliet gave a small laugh "When she told him he wouldn't talk to her for days. It wasn't until he saw her training with the Marshall one day that he saw how determined she was to help others and finally gave her his blessing. Like I said…I am sure he will come around eventually and his heart is in a good place." Juliet explained.

"Yeah…I guess…." Peri said reluctantly as she twirled the end of her long brown hair.

At that moment Juliet glanced down at her watch and quickly finished off her tea "Crap…I hate to cut this short but I gotta go back home. We should get together soon."

Peri gave her a small smile as she stood up to leave as well "Yeah…yeah I think I would like that."

Juliet smiled once more before giving her a small waive "Till next time then."

Peri nodded as she watched the young woman scurry away. As Juliet faded into the crowd Peri sighed with a frown as she thought about their conversation.

 _All this time he was the captain of the crownsguard. Why would he keep that from me? We definitely talked about his position before. Why would he keep Juliet from fighting and whatever her duty is to the crown?_

Peri grabbed her empty container and threw it away as she made her way towards the tavern. She noticed a lot of hunters out and about tonight, the place must be packed.

As she walked she couldn't take her mind off of it. What else was he not sharing? All this time she thought she knew him but she didn't know anything about him. She was certain of one thing, she hated being out of the loop.

As if on queue she felt herself hit something hard, knocking her back a few paces and throwing off her balance.

"Whoa…careful there. Don't need Lestallum's best engineer out of commission." she heard a deep voice chuckle.

Peri's eye's traveled up slowly as she realized who she just ran into. It was like the Astral's enjoyed playing jokes on her, there right in front of her she literally ran into the man occupying her thoughts.

"Gladio…" she said stunned as she looked up into his amber eyes.

Gladio gave her a cheeky grin "In the flesh. I was just on my way to surprise you at the power plant and see if Holly would be willing to let you off early but it looks like she read my mind."

Peri, still stunned, barely answered back "You're….back…"

"Yeah, things finally settled down at Hammerhead and I was able to escape back here. I figured we could go get a drink and catch up and…" Gladio explained but Peri cut him off, snapping back to reality.

"Why didn't you tell me you were the captain of the Crownsguard?" she said looking him dead in the eyes with a frown.

Gladio looked back eyes wide at her statement "What…."

Peri took a deep breath and repeated her question "Why didn't you tell me you were the captain of the Crownguard?"

Gladio hesitated for a moment before rubbing the back of his neck nervously "I guess it just never came up…why does that matter anyways?"

Peri balled her fists, angry at his half assed answer "Because it does matter! We have been talking for months, texting back and forth. You know about my job but I know nothing about yours! Am I not good enough to be privy of that?!"

"Whoa hey! Look whose talking, you need to look at yourself before throwing accusations out like that!" Gladio fired back.

"And why won't you let Juliet start hunting aging?!" Peri yelled back angrily.

"Juliet? Is that what this is all about? You know nothing about her situation and…" Gladio started again but Peri stopped him.

"I know enough! And she said that she had a duty to fulfil and you were stopping her! Peri continued to yell.

Gladio frowned "It's not just as simple as that Peri."

"It is. You have no right stopping someone like that." Peri continued.

"Oh? And what makes you think you are the moral authority on this kind of shit?" Gladio barked back.

Peri glared back "What are you talking about?"

"Please Peri, you were a hunter and now you're hiding out in the power plant." Gladio said looking her dead in the eye.

Peri's eyes widened in shock at his statement to her "What?! That's what you think?! Take that back right now!"

Gladio folded his arms with a huff "Tell me I'm wrong then."

"It's not why I stopped! You have no idea…" Peri growled back.

"Then why?! I figured by now you would have stop hiding it and felt comfortable enough to share it with me!" Gladio yelled back, frustrated with her instance on remaining closed off to him.

Peri sighed "We barely know each other…"

"Because you refuse to open up to me! I have been pretty honest with you, sharing information with you yet you constantly close off yourself to me. So what if I didn't tell you I was captain? Would that have changed your opinion of me because it sure seems like it?! It's like nothing I do is good enough for you! Frankly Peri I am getting sick of it." Gladio fired back.

Taken back by his statement Peri shook her head and laughed to herself "Why am I even surprised. I thought you were different but you're just like all the rest. You know what? Goodbye Gladio I'm done."

Gladio growled as he watched her walk away "So you're just going to give up and walk away? You're just running Peri Lorenzi!"

Peri shook her head, ignoring his comment as she rounded the corner of the building at the end of the street. Out of sight she took a breath out that she hadn't realized she had been holding. That was something she was not expecting to happen. She leaned against the wall in the small alley way as she looked up to the darken sky. It was only then she began to feel the wetness that had begun to fall from her eyes.


End file.
